Almas opuestas
by ScretSoul
Summary: [Bubbleline] La vida de Marceline no ha sido nada fácil, desenteradamente deprimida va por la vida perdida. Por otro lado Bonnibel toda su vida ha cargado la responsabilidad de ser "perfecta". Todo cambia desde el primer encuentro de éstas dos chicas que inicialmente se odian, pero del odio al amor sólo hay un beso. [Mi primer fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

La noche fría y airosa se mantenía en la ciudad, siendo las 2 de la mañana, el bullicio nocturno se encontraba en pleno apogeo y entre los tantos lugares activos a esas horas, al sur de la ciudad en el muy de moda bar llamado Ooo, una singular energía lograba contagiarse en el ambiente, transmitida por medio de acordes, notas y una privilegiada voz, los asistentes cantaban y bebían al ritmo de la música y se dejaban hipnotizar por la bella rockera de cabello negro y piel blanca.

Marceline con un cigarro en la mano, entonaba una de sus composiciones, veía al público contagiado de su música, sus dedos movían las cuerdas en su solo de bajo, la mayoría de los asistentes cantaban con ella y algunos otros movían la cabeza o el pie al ritmo de la canción. Aprovechaba cada intermedio entre canciones para beber cerveza y whisky y dar algunas indicaciones a sus compañeros. Venía la última canción del _set list_ y mientras dejaba la cerveza en el amplificador del bajo, levanto la mirada hacía el público y noto una cabeza bastante llamativa debido a su color rosa, la banda empezó a tocar y ella siguiéndolos comenzó a interpretar la canción mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

Un chico alto llegó con dos tragos a su mesa, dándole uno a una chica hermosa, atlética y delicada de cabello rosa que al parecer no había recabado en la llegada del rubio con su bebida, estaba abstraída con la novedosa banda en el escenario, había asistido a numerosos conciertos y aunque su género preferido estaba lejos del _rock,_ nunca había sentido la energía que aquélla vocalista emitía, la canción terminó y en un respingo noto que su cita había llegado con su jugo de arándano, tomó de éste y escuchó el inicio de una nueva melodía, volteo de nuevo al escenario y se encontró con unos ojos profundos que al parecer, la estaban mirando.

-Muchas gracias, somos _The dark souls_ y la fiesta continua en Ooo. Dicho esto por la melódica bajista, la gente aclamaba por otra canción pero la suplica del público se vio silenciada por los _beats_ del Dj en turno. Los integrantes de dicha banda, fueron a su mesa reservada en la zona _Lounge VIP_ y empezaron el festejo de una exitosa presentación más. La cuenta de los tragos ya estaba perdida desde el momento de subir al escenario, la efervescencia de la cerveza y el calor del whisky hacían que la hermosa cara de la pelinegra se sintiera adormecida y en medio del estruendo de la música electrónica, recordó a la chica pelirrosa de hace un momento, fue hacía el barandal y la buscó desde las alturas de la zona _VIP_. A causa de las luces, llegó a confundirla en dos ocasiones, pero cuando al fin su vista la encontró en medio de la pista bailando al ritmo del _Techno_, llamo a uno de los de _STAFF _y le dio instrucciones apenas audibles para el asistente. El colaborador partió siguiendo las instrucciones de la cantante, cuando volteó de nuevo hacía el barandal, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡Marceline, como siempre, la presentación fue todo un éxito! Dijo un alto y rubio chico.  
-Gracias Finn, creí que no vendrías, ¿Llegaste a tiempo? ¿Y Jake? Pregunto tras un pequeño sobresalto la pelinegra y aún con whisky en mano.  
-Jake tenía una cena romántica con arcoíris, ya sabes… Y si, estuve desde el principio, por cierto, ¿Crees que me podrías dar dos pases para mi cita y su amiga?  
-Ya sabes que sí. Dijo al tiempo en el que solicitaba dos brazaletes de acceso, Finn era uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno, el único junto con Jake.

La linda chica de cabello rosa se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de un hombre alto, robusto de atuendo negro, no lograba entender lo que éste le decía debido al alto volumen de la música, después de dos intentos empezó a comprender (un poco mejor) lo que aquél hombre indicaba señalando hacia arriba. Siguiendo la seña pudo ver a la banda que había contagiado a todos con sus composiciones y al chico que intentaba evadir platicando con la interesante vocalista. Supuso que Finn quería impresionarla presentándole a los integrantes de _The dark souls_. Hubiera negado la solicitud del hombre mandado por Finn, pero, quería conocer a la chica de la hipnótica voz y además su mejor amiga Lumpy ya estaba más que decidida (a base de histéricos gritos) a subir.

-Marceline, te presento a Bonnibel, Bonnibel ella es Marceline y los demás integrantes Keyla, Mark y Lila. Después de la introducción de Finn, ambas chicas se saludaron y al contacto de sus manos pudieron sentir una pequeña pero profunda sensación de nervios.

_Así que ella, precisamente ella era la cita de Finn._ Pensaba un tanto decepcionada Marceline, quien desde el momento en el que su mirada la había hallado, sintió una grande atracción por ella. _Ya qué, chicas hay muchas, amigos sólo tengo dos. _Sentenció para sí misma, en modo de autocontrol, además no era como que Marceline haya caído en el cliché de "amor a primera vista". Marceline nunca ha podido entablar una relación debido a su autodestructiva personalidad, sólo una persona en su historia ha tenido el valor y la paciencia de amarla… o eso había creído. Teniendo en cuenta a su amigo, decidió no seducir a aquella chica y ser amable con ella en el transcurso de la noche.

Bonnibel sintió la frías manos de Marceline que le hicieron tener un pequeño escalofrió, si de lejos la había impresionado, tenerla de frente la hacía un tanto más intimidante, se veía notoriamente afectada por el alcohol, pero eso no la hacía ver mal, era toda una estrella de _rock_ que por primera vez la hizo interesarse en ese género y por supuesto en _The dar souls_ en específico. Era raro que Bonnibel se sintiera interesada en aquella banda y su pálida vocalista, el estilo de vida y personalidad rebelde era todo lo contrario a ella, responsable, dedicada y aplicada, pero había algo esa noche que la hacía interesarse en ese mundo.

Después de un semi-ataque fanático por parte de Lumpy al tecladista de la banda y de que éste saliera bien librado de sus aferrados labios, les dieron sus autógrafos y entonces se sentaron en uno de los sillones _lounge _a disfrutar la noche. Finn atendía caballerosamente a Bonnibel mientras ésta más en agradecimiento que por gusto seguía atenta a la disposición del chico, después de un momento de ausencia, llegó la pelinegra con algo en las manos y una hermosa mujer a lado.

-Bonnibel ¿Cierto?, toma, un pequeño recuerdo de la banda. Dijo a la pelirrosa dándole una camiseta negra con un estampado algo surreal, misma imagen que estaba al fondo del escenario. Bonnibel sonrió y agradeció el lindo gesto de Marceline, aunque en realidad ella odiaba el negro. La hermosa rubia que acompañaba a la bajista, estaba más que emocionada y feliz por estar ahí, aún más que Lumpy quien ahora intentaba como plan B embriagar a Mark el tecladista. Al parecer Marceline ya le había ahorrado cierto trabajo a la rubia, pero aún así la chica de nívea piel pidió otra botella de whisky.

Los besos y caricias que la pelinegra y la desconocida rubia se daban estaban incomodando a Bonnibel demasiado, nunca había sido homofóbica pero el poco recato de ambas al hacer esas cosas en un lugar no adecuado hablaba mal de ambas y en segundo lugar la rubia era bastante desagradable.

–Bonnibel, quieres un trago. Le ofreció una muy alegre Marceline señalando un Jack Daniel's.  
–No gracias, no bebo. — Replicó.  
–Vaya, ¿En qué biblioteca la conociste Finn?, dijo burlonamente la vampiresca chica. – ¿O fue en alguna convención de vírgenes?...  
–Compórtate ¿Quieres?... Vamos en la misma universidad. Respondió el rubio al tiempo en que la miraba de una forma que Marceline no había visto en mucho tiempo, Bonnibel por su parte, muy molesta decidió callar y no discutir ante una evidente mujer ebria.  
–Finn será mejor que me vaya, estoy exhausta y además Lumpy ya está bastante ebria y no quiero que siga acosando a Mike. Marceline un gusto conocerte. Dijo despidiéndose de la pelinegra.  
– ¡Oh vamos!, Qué sensible, no es para que te vayas. Lamento mis pocos modales, pero como verás estoy un poco ebria.  
–Y sobria es peor. Completo Finn, –Pero estoy seguro que te irá cayendo mejor.

Bonnibel sólo sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a dejar el lugar con Lumpy apoyada en medio de los dos. Lumpy entro en el auto de Finn en la parte trasera aún con una cerveza en la mano y cuando Bonnibel se aseguró de que su amiga había aterrizado perfectamente, espero a que Finn le abriera la puerta cuando un grito hizo que toda la maniobra se pausara unos momentos.

– ¡BONNIBEL!, tras el grito se acercó a medio trotar hasta dónde estaban aquellos jóvenes. –La estabas olvidando ¿O deshaciéndote de ella?, cuestionó Marceline mientras le daba de nuevo la playera de _The black souls_.  
– ¡Oh Glob! Denle una moneda a la indigente y que se vaya…  
– ¡Lumpy!... Y no Marceline... Yo... Creí que Finn la había tomado y…  
–Tranquila, estaba jugando. Rió junto con Finn.  
–Oh Marceline eres tú, creo que deberías conseguir una asesora de imagen como yo, con mucho estilo y clase para que no luzcas as... Decía la chica de cabello uva, pero la última palabra se distorsiono debido al exceso de alcohol que tuvo que expulsar, perdiendo todo glamur al vomitar en la llanta trasera del auto.  
–Tienes razón, nada da más glamur que andar vomitando llantas. Y tras la sonrisa burlona agrego: –En fin, estamos a poco tiempo de que amanezca, será mejor que me vaya, adiós. Dicho esto, la pelinegra se fue hacía su Maverick negro y aunque Finn cerró la puerta del auto después de que Bonnibel se acomodara, Lumpy hiciera tierra recostándose un poco más en el asiento y Finn comenzara las maniobras para sacar el auto, Bonnibel alcanzó a ver que en el Maverick no iba sola Marceline, al parecer la rubia había pasado de ser una simple fan a al menos, la compañía de éste amanecer de la pelinegra y por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba.


	2. Chapter 2

La banda es _The dark souls_ al final me equivoqué, perdón, pero mis momentos de inspiración son en la madrugada y soy igual de funcional que un zombie ebrio.  
Y si, tengo una obsesión con Alma, almas, soul…

¡Gracias por los reviews! No creí tenerlos, sinceramente y gracias por leer mi historia. Espero les siga gustando, muchos saludos y espero sus opiniones de éste nuevo cap.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y sólo tomé los nombres en la historia que hice, bla bla bla.**

Marceline recogió su ropa del suelo mientras la resaca comenzaba a hacerse presente, vistió sus pantalones negros en tubo, su blusa gris, sus botas, tomó su chaqueta y al salir con el debido cuidado de no despertar a la rubia, el sol matutino cegaba sus ojos y unas pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza hicieron acto de presencia, se puso sus Ray-Ban de aviador y arrancó su Maverick hacía su casa. La noche había sido como todas, la banda tocó, siguieron la fiesta, pasó la noche con algún fan del cual no recordaría ni el nombre y ahora, a casa. Sólo había una variante en la rutina de la pelinegra: Bonnibel. La chica del cabello rosa de alguna forma, atrajo mucho a Marceline, quien recordando sus actitudes de la madrugada, sintió algo de vergüenza. Pero finalmente aquella chica estaba fuera de su alcance por dos razones, la primera por ser heterosexual (cosa que igual no era problema grave para la rockera) y segunda, pero no menos importante, Finn estaba saliendo con ella, obviamente no iba a tirar por la borda una amistad de tantos años por un simple antojo lascivo.

Abrió el portón automático y estaciono su Maverick en el garaje, en dónde, para su sorpresa, estaba el Porsche de su padre. El padre de Marceline era un hombre frio, quién rara vez se sorprendía o demostraba algún sentimiento, la única vez que Marceline pudo ver alguna emoción en su rostro fue cuando murió su madre y de eso ya van varios años, después del trágico suceso, la personalidad de él empeoro aún más… Y la de ella también. Aunado a su personalidad, Hunson Abadeer era un hombre completamente ausente en casa y más grave aún, en la vida de Marceline, un importante hombre de negocios que parecía no llenar su autosatisfacción y siempre tenía algún negocio en mente, eso lo hace un hombre lo suficientemente ocupado como para estar 350 de los 365 días del año en su gran oficina.

Marceline entro a casa tratando de pasar desapercibida, pues de los pocos encuentros que tenía con su padre, estos siempre se tornaban conflictivos. Pero el motor del Maverick, que en completo silencio podría escucharse hasta Australia, la había ya delatado. El ama de llaves le llevó el mensaje de su padre "que la esperaba en el despacho principal", tras una mueca de fastidio, Marceline fue a dónde su padre. En el lujoso y enterrado en papeles escritorio de su padre, reposaba una foto familiar del primer viaje a la playa que había hecho la entonces pequeña pelinegra, en los brazos de su madre.

—Tienes un talento natural para parecer vagabunda. — Se quejó el imponente hombre levantando la vista hacía su hija. —Bebiste mucho.  
—Sólo fueron unas cervezas. —Intentaba aclarar mientras se sentaba enfrente del atareado hombre. —La banda se presentó ayer en Ooo y decidí…  
—No te estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando — Interrumpió y tras un suspiro, dejó sus papeles en la mesa y volteó severamente hacía su hija — Piensas pasarte toda tu vida jugando a "la rockera" tocando la guitarra, la universidad no te interesa…  
Interrumpiendo a su padre Marceline objetó— No es un juego, además yo toco el bajo no la guitarra y en cuanto a la universidad…  
— Nuevamente, no te estaba preguntando. Marceline, no puedes seguir así, tienes veintidós años y no hay rastro de madurez en ti. A tú madre no le hubiera gustado verte así. Matándote lentamente cada día. —Sentencio Hunson señalando la fotografía a su izquierda.  
Marceline sintió sus ojos humedecerse cada vez más. — ¿Y qué más da?, Ella no está aquí para regañarme, cuidarme o quererme… —La pelinegra se limpio una traicionera lagrima y continuó, —Y en los mismos veintidós años, no hay rastro de ti nunca. ¿Sabes? Una parte de mi se murió con ella, pero no importa, nunca importa y creo que será mejor que te deje trabajar, así al menos me dejas dormir. —Levantóse de la silla y fue directamente a su cuarto sin ninguna otra objeción de su padre.

Probablemente su padre estaba más ocupado de lo normal pues ahora la dejó ir fácil, generalmente sus discusiones siempre acababan con gritos, sólo por parte de ella pues su padre siempre mantenía la calma, apartado de cualquier emoción. Odiaba que mencionara a su madre a modo de manipulación, aunque para molestia de la chica, ésta vez su padre tenía algo de razón, a su madre no le gustaría verla convertida en una colección de vicios andante. Marceline era la reencarnación de su Madre, piel blanca, cabello largo y negro azulado, delgada y con una sonrisa que impactaba a cualquiera. Su madre murió junto con el que hubiera sido su hermano en un accidente automovilístico, hace trece años, Marceline apenas tenía casi 9 años cuando ocurrió aquél siniestro automovilístico. Miro la cicatriz en su plano abdomen y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Una pequeña lloraba en medio de la calle y una asustada ama de casa salía apresuradamente al jardín preocupada por su pequeña. — ¡Marcy! ¿Estás bien? —reparo la hermosa mujer mientras levantaba a Marceline. —Tranquila cariño, sólo es un raspón, ¿Te duele algo más?  
—No, me caí del columpio—Explicó sollozante la pequeña de apenas 5 años —Quería volar como las hadas de la historia.  
Tras esto, su enternecida madre la cargó y ya dentro del hogar, atendió la herida dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en el área afectada. —Listo amor, no siempre podré cuidarte, pero cuando tengas un dolor, yo lo curaré — Y la pequeña Marcy abrazó a su madre.

Marceline se recostó en su cama y tras llorar, aunado a la desvelada de esa noche, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y Bonnibel se encontraba trabajando en sus deberes, Lumpy apenas daba señales de vida interrumpiendo la concentración de la chica. La resaca de su amiga era evidente y peor aún le cuestionaba todo lo que había pasado debido a las lagunas mentales de la indispuesta amiga.  
—Ese desgraciado de Mike, ¡Quería abusar de mí!, No dejaba de servirme y acosarme, es un degenerado.  
—Lum, tú eras quién intentaba hacerlo. —Corrigió mientras seguía trabajando.  
—No te pongas de su lado, mala amiga… ¿Y esta camiseta? —Cuestionó mientras la ponía a un lado de los libros. — Me la regaló Mike ¿Verdad? —Suponía.  
— ¡Hey no! Esa es mía. —Exclamó mientras la aseguraba con sus manos. —Fue un regalo de… la banda. — Bacilo.  
— ¡¿Y por qué a mí no me dieron?!  
—Tal vez porque le rompiste la suya a Mike intentando besarlo. —Dijo recordando la escena y riéndose con un discreto carcajeo.  
—Regálamela ¿Si? Además a ti ni te gusta el negro, ni el _rock._ Quiero un recuerdo de Mike. —Rogó Lumpy con ojos brillantes.  
—No, me la regalaron a mí. Además me gustó mucho la banda y quiero conser…  
— ¡ISENSIBLE! Es más, ni la usarás, pero igual quédatela, está horrible. —Y tras gritarle a la pelirrosa se fue ofendida a la cocina. Sinceramente Lumpy tenía razón, era un tanto desagradable la playera con las figuras raras y una serpiente en medio de ellas, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso darle el regalo de Marceline a Lumpy. El lapsus con su amiga la hizo recordar la noche y sobre todo la voz de aquella mujer, su mirada, estaba segura que la miraba cuando cantó la última canción, aunque también recordó la desagradable actitud con aquella rubia. Prefirió entonces seguir concentrada en sus deberes, pero al volver a abrir el ordenador, una chispa de curiosidad la invadió, minimizo sus reportes y abrió el explorador dónde Googleo "_Marceline - the dark souls_" , para su sorpresa no aparecieron muchas direcciones, hizo clic en la primera y pudo ver lo siguiente:

"_The dark souls_, una nueva banda londinense que juega con los géneros punk y new wave logrando una mezcla de sonidos verdaderamente contagiosa, liderada por Marceline Abadeer como vocal y al mando del bajo, Keyla Simpson en la guitarra, Mike Ivarsson en el teclado y Lila Torres en la batería, éstos chicos fueron mencionados apenas en la edición 30 de éste año en la revista _Roling Stones_ como _una de las grandes promesas musicales británicas_, por el momento apenas cuentan con un primer sencillo y se presentan en exclusivos bares del país. No se sabe si preparan algún nuevo álbum, pero con _Dying to say this to you_ al menos han logrado salir un poco del anonimato y exponer su brillante talento musical con la esperanza de seguir creciendo."

Seguido del texto venía una imagen del álbum y de la banda, donde Marceline salía fumando y con una cerveza en la mano apuntando a la cámara. Sin dudarlo descargo el álbum mencionado y lo reprodujo mientras terminaba sus demás deberes. De verdad le gustaba mucho esa voz, tal vez le pediría a Finn que la llevara de nuevo a alguna de sus presentaciones, porque en vivo se sentían mucho mejor aquellas melodías.

Sonó su celular como si hubiera invocado al chico con la mente, Finn era un gran chico, era guapo y de buen corazón, pero no era lo que ella buscaba, en realidad no buscaba nada, su prioridad siempre han sido las responsabilidades de la escuela, por tanto no tenía el tiempo para buscar el amor, no un amor de pareja, el último semestre de la universidad él había estado enamorado en "secreto" y hace dos días, armado (por fin) de valor, pidió una cita con la pelirrosa quién en principio negándose, le explicó que en sus sentimientos hacía él únicamente había amistad, sin embargo el chico pidió al menos una cita, una oportunidad que pretendía aprovechar al máximo y que, por consejo de Lumpy, ella termino dándosela.

—Hola Bonnibel, ¿Cómo estás? — Decía tras el celular un emocionado y muy feliz Finn.  
—Algo ocupada con los deberes, pero bien. Dice Lumpy que te debe una ida al autolavado. —Contestó algo divertida.  
—Gajes de ir de fiesta, no es necesario Bon… y bueno, llamaba para ver cómo estabas y saber también qué tal te la pasaste ayer —Y más que eso, necesitaba darse una idea de si podría repetir la experiencia o su oportunidad se había esfumado con la noche misma.  
—Fue una experiencia… nueva, sabes que no suelo ser una chica de fiestas y desveladas pero, fue muy agradable, el lugar es muy lindo, hay ambiente y la banda toca muy bien, de hecho acabo de descargar el álbum, me divertí bailando con Lumpy y el Dj puso varias de mis canciones favoritas… gracias por invitarme Finn. —Contestó un tanto emocionada.  
—De nada… ¿Sabes? — Su voz perdió el tono optimista del comienzo. —Creí que me mencionarías entre las cosas positivas de tu noche… —Y suspirando añadió —Creo que no debí insistirte.  
—Finn, no es que la haya pasado mal contigo, sabes que te quiero mucho, me has ayudado en muchas cosas, inclusive cuando estaba… mal, estoy agradecida por el amor que me tienes sin embargo, ayer me di cuenta que no puedo ofrecerte algo más, por más que lo intentara de mi no nace un amor diferente al de…  
—Un amigo —Completo Finn con una notable tristeza. — Igual se esperar — Y ante el intento de objeción por parte de su interlocutora añadió —No pienso volver a pedirte nada, seguiré como tu amigo y aunque con la esperanza de que un día tu me ames como yo a ti, te pido que no cambies conmigo, que sigamos como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido… Nos vemos el lunes. —Y sin dar tiempo a la respuesta de aquella quien constreñía sus sentimientos, terminó la desesperanzadora llamada. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, ya ando trabajando en el capitulo ocho, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y espero sus opiniones :)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Habían pasado ya tres semanas después de la llamada de Finn, Bonnibel había concedido lo que el rubio le había pedido, actuar como siempre, como si ese día no hubiera pasado pero a decir verdad era casi imposible pues Finn se notaba más desanimado y ausente en clases, aunque ella hacía lo posible por aminorar los daños que causo en él sin quererlo.

—Hola Finn, es Bonnibel, me preguntaba si querías ir a almorzar conmigo después de Microbiología ya que nos toca juntos… —Finn parecía evadirla y ella ya no sabía qué más hacer por no perder la amistad de Finn, inclusive lamentaba no poder sentir algo más por aquél niño que tanto la quería y apoyaba.

—Hola Bonnibel, pues hoy no entraré a clase de Micro, pero tal vez la próxima clase, ¿Vale?

—Finn, no nos vemos desde que fuimos a Ooo, creí que todo "seguiría igual", ¿Me estás evitando?

—No Bon, no lo hago, es sólo que… Ya quedé con Marceline. —Suspiró — Estaré en Rock & Beer, por si quieres venir, aunque sólo venden cerveza y snacks. —Si bien es cierto la estaba evitando, tampoco se atrevía a superarla por completo.

—Deberías entrar a clase, hoy iniciamos nuevo tema y tenemos la primera entrega del proyecto…

—Lo sé Bon, igual si vienes me mandas algún texto entonces. Adiós.

—Ok, te aviso… adiós.

Marceline se encontraba recostada en las áreas verdes de la exclusiva Universidad pagada por su padre fumando su habitual cigarrillo de medio día. Apenas había transcurrido medio semestre y ya había reprobado casi todas sus materias y aunque a veces la ansiedad la atacaba, nunca hacía nada, en la escuela tenía compañeros de farra, más no amigos, además si bien nunca sabía nada, al menos sabía que estudiar no quería. Aunque su casa estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, no gozaba estar ahí, así que por lo general siempre andaba vagando con Finn y Jake. Vio su reloj y partió a la cita acordada con sus mejores amigos. En el camino un pensamiento permaneció en su mente, ¿Vería a Bonnibel?, Finn ya había reparado en contarle su situación nada prometedora con ella, siendo la razón de sus continuas borracheras durante las últimas semanas, pero ésta vez irían cerca de la universidad dónde ambos estudian, eso aumentaba la probabilidad de verla. Llego y ambos chicos ya estaban en el bar.

—Dicen que si Marcy llega temprano puedes pedir un deseo. —Dijo Jake dejando el tarro de cerveza en la mesa y saludando a la recién llegada con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que el tiempo me es irrelevante. — Se sentó en la circular mesa después de saludar a Finn y prosiguió a servirse del preciado licor. — ¡Agh cerveza clara! No aprenden a beber decentemente. —Alzando la mano llamo al mesero y pidió la primera cerveza oscura.

— Estoy saliendo de clase, ¿Sigues ahí? —Leyó Finn el texto de su celular, mientras intentaba contestar, Jake le arrebató aquél aparato, impidiéndole recuperarlo… ¡Vaya que era flexible! — ¡Dámelo Jake! —

— ¡Ay si! Me hago del rogar con la princesita — Se mofaba Jake en un tono agudo, como si en vez de Bonnibel intentará imitar un silbato para perros.

— ¡Basta Jake! DAMELO. —Dijo amenazador, pero su amigo omitiendo el enojo del rubio empezó a escribir cosas. —¡JACKE! —

Ante el grito desesperado de su amigo, Marceline decidió intervenir quitándole el teléfono a Jake, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al screen del celular. Estoy saliendo de clase, ¿Sigues ahí? Leyó. —Calma niños, toma —extendiéndole el celular a Finn y volteándose hacía el bromista — Jake, si vuelves a portarte mal, te castigo sin alcohol un mes.

— ¡Pero mamá sólo estábamos jugando! —Resopló y abrazó su cerveza — Además ¡Él empezó! —  
Tras una pequeña sonrisa, Marceline miro fijamente a Finn —

— ¿Ya no la estás evitando?

— Quisiera poder evitarla, pero no puedo, aunque ella también es quién no ha cortado el contacto. — Las palabras de Finn cambiaban dramáticamente en cuanto el tema "Bonnibel" se traía a colación. — No quiero que nos alejemos, pero por el momento ahorita necesito distancia.

—Y por eso la invitaste, ¡Vaya distancia!

— Me invitó a almorzar y no quise que creyera que me estaba negando o que no la quiero ver y pues… ¡Tú qué sabes Jake! —

— Aaah… la eterna Friendzone. Bueno, igual y tu nerd no viene. Digo, ya que no bebe tal vez prefiera ser el alma de la fiesta salvaje en la biblioteca o en la feria de ciencias… — Dijo Marceline viendo con complicidad a un Jake completamente serio y mirando al horizonte.

—Igual es más productivo que perder el tiempo alcoholizándose. —Replicó una indignada pero linda voz a espaldas de Marceline. — Pero no te preocupes, sólo vine a dejarle esto a Finn. No quiero interrumpir ni aburrirlos en su desagradable hábito. —Después de entregarle unas hojas a Finn, la pelirrosa se dispuso a salir del bar, siendo detenida por Marceline.

—Oye perdón, era sólo una broma y no pretendía ofenderte… ni que la escucharas.

—Entonces deberías de cuidar tus palabras y no juzgar antes de conocer por completo a alguien, ¿No crees?, adiós chicos.

— ¡Vaya! Relájate un poco, necesitas una dosis de humor, yo que tú me quedaba. — Y bajando un poco la voz — Además, creo que se lo debes — Susurró señalando discretamente a Finn.

No sabía en qué momento había accedido, pero ya llevaba horas con ellos, Marceline tenía cierto don para convencer a las personas fácilmente y aunque no frecuentaba bares pues le aburrían una barbaridad, no había notado que prácticamente la noche ya había alcanzado a todo Londres, las bromas y conversaciones de Jake y Marceline consumieron las horas a un momento que le pareció efímero. Y aunque al principio Finn estaba algo retraído, el licor empezó a hacer su efecto y poco a poco se integraba en el amenizado encuentro.

—Hey Jake, me acompañas al auto—Le dijo Marceline a Jake tras un codazo en las costillas que hicieron a Jake derramar su cerveza.

— ¡No la tires Jake! Te toca la otra ronda —Exigió Finn seguido de una pequeña rechifla.

— ¿Piensan pedir más? Ya no están muy en su juicio que digamos. — Y es que a parte de las horas, la cantidad de cerveza que estaban bebiendo era abismal.

— Claro que vamos a pedir más, pero tú ten cuidado, se te va a subir la glucosa y el ácido cítrico con tanto jugo. — Tras la carcajada burlona, Jake se paro y se dispusieron a salir al auto.

—Ja, ja, ja… Hilarante — Dijo la pelirrosa con sarcasmo y al ver que la iban a dejar sola con Finn pregunto con cierto pánico en su voz — Ah… ¡¿A dónde van?!

—Necesito algo del auto y Jake sacará su chamarra.

—Pero mi chama… ¡Auch! — Otro certero codazo por parte de Marceline se hizo presente en las costillas de Jake, quien al mirar a su gran amiga notó que debía seguir el juego. — Como dije mi chamarra está en su auto, no tardamos.

Los chicos salieron del bar en dirección al auto, mientras Jake seguía sobándose las cotillas, Marceline sacó una bolsa de la guantera.

—Pegas muy fuerte… ¿Ya podemos entrar? Mi cerveza se va a entibiar.

—El punto era dejarlos solos tonto, entraremos después de un rato. —Explicó la pelinegra mientras cerraba el auto.

— ¡¿Y qué haremos en ese rato?! No quiero aburrirme, estaba más padre adentro mejor vayamos ¡Auch! — Se quejo después de que Marceline le golpeara la nuca. — ¿Y eso por qué?

—Me dijiste aburrida, además ¿Crees que sólo estaremos aquí viendo los autos pasar? Traje algo para pasar el rato… —Y una vez explicado el punto, le extendió un cigarro, pero no un cigarro normal, uno totalmente blanco y sin filtro — Let's get high my friend.

La pelirrosa estaba algo incomodada al estar sola con un Finn bastante sentimental y ebrio, aquellos dos se salieron con toda la deliberación de dejarlos solos, ¿Para qué?, se preguntaba. No tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer y la excusa de ir al baño ya la había gastado inútilmente pensando que al regresar Marceline y Jacke ya estarían de nuevo en la mesa y podría ahorrarse el incómodo momento, cosa que no paso.

—Tendrías que ir al baño por un buen rato, Mar y Jacke han de estar "volando" en éste momento —Expresó Finn con un dejo de desilusión.

— ¿Volando? ¿A dónde? —Dijo algo confundida la pelirrosa. Finn le hizo un ademan con la mano simulando llevarse algo a la boca, cosa que la chica siguió sin entender. Finn adivinando en su rostro que seguía sin entender cosa alguna dijo:

—Olvídalo, el punto es que tardarán un poco… —Tras esto ninguno de los dos supo que decir, se quedaron en silencio con el bullicio y música del lugar de fondo. Finn sólo miraba su tarro y seguía bebiendo, tras unos minutos así, Bonnibel fue quien rompió el silencio.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿Cierto? —Dijo sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

—No de la forma que yo quisiera, pero si, sé que me quieres. —Tomó de nuevo el tarro y dio un gran trago terminando con el amargo líquido en él.

— Desafortunadamente, no podemos gobernar nuestros sentimientos y aunque lo intentara no creo poder sentir algo a parte de amistad, no quiero perderte Finn.

—No lo harás Bon, aunque tampoco lo quisiera creo que siempre estaré contigo. — Tras esto, la chica le dio un tierno abrazo —Sé que he andado raro, pero necesito un poco de espacio para no seguir arruinando las cosas.

—No las estás arruinando Finn, pronto pasará y encontrarás una chica que te ame y te haga feliz

—Tras sus palabras Finn le sonrió, se dieron otro abrazo, ella sintió la respiración del rubio profunda, temió por un momento que estuviera llorando en su hombro, pero sorpresivamente, el chico estaba dormido. Tras recargarlo bien en el asiento, intentó despertarlo con unas suaves palmadas en el cachete pero nada, no sabía si sólo estaba dormido o si tenía algo, empezaba a cundir el pánico en su cuerpo cuando afortunadamente llegaron, por fin, los dos astutos ausentes.

— Marceline, ¡Finn no reacciona! — Dijo ya asustada. La pelinegra se quedó mirando la escena algo distraída.

— ¿Eh?... —Aunque parecía bastante claro todo, Marceline no entendió.

— ¡Que Finn se desmayó!... ¡¿Me están haciendo caso al menos?! — Dijo ya una neurótica Bonnibel.

—Oh si, este… ¡Finn! Despierta… — Se acercó al rubio, le abrió los ojos y después se volteó hacía la pelirrosa. — No tiene pulso, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer…

— ¡¿Qué?! Hay que llevarlo al hospital, tenemos que hacerle primeros auxilios, ¡ALGO! No puede…

—Mientras el ataque de histeria y miedo atacaba a Bonnibel, Marceline y Jacke no aguantaron más la risa y explotaron en sonoras carcajadas. Bonnibel entendió la broma y fuera de calmarse hizo que toda esa preocupación se tornara en un enojo que nunca antes había sentido. — ¡¿Es que a caso están dementes?! No pueden bromear así tan a la ligera con algo tan serio, ¿Qué demonios les pasa? — Su tono rosado de piel se había teñido en un rojo intenso.

—Tranquila… sólo fue una broma, el está bien, sólo un poco ebrio. —Explicó aún con el ataque de risa y con un gran ronquido de Finn, haciendo que ambos chicos rieran aún más.

—Idiotas. —Tomó su bolso y camino con paso firme hacia la salida. Toda la tarde dónde la había pasado bien había quedado arruinada por la pelinegra, de hecho, sólo la había visto dos veces y en ambas la rockera había tenido el mal gusto de arruinar el momento, pero esto no tenía limite, Marceline estaba en el primer lugar en su lista de personas desagradables. Seguía caminando hacía la parada de la ruta que la dejaría en su departamento aún molesta. Tomó asiento en la banca de espera, pero un auto se detuvo justo en la parada, el piloto apagó el motor de su Maverick y bajo del clásico auto.

— A penas te conozco de dos ocasiones y ya te he pedido perdón como mil veces — Dijo mientras se recargaba en el cofre de su auto y cruzaba los brazos. —No es nada personal, es sólo que mi sentido de la empatía se perdió hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso es algo que no me importa, ¿Dónde está Finn? —Contestó cortante la chica, mientras que una señora mayor a su lado las miraba entreteniéndose con la escena.

—Probablemente soñando contigo en la parte de atrás— dijo señalando con la vista.

— ¿Siempre eres así de desagradable?

—Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerme, verías que no. Que puedo llegar a ser peor —De nuevo la risa se apoderó de la drogada chica. —Es, peligroso que andes sola, Finn me matará si te dejo ir en el transporte así que sube te llevo a tu casa.

— He viajado más tarde y no me ha pasado nada, además es mucho más inseguro ir contigo completamente ebria. Así que gracias, pero prefiero el autobús además no estoy sola —Dijo rechazando la oferta y señalando a la anciana que estaba ahí.

— Uy qué digna… Señora, ¿Usted a dónde va? —Pregunto a la anciana que estaba en la parada. Bonnibel se desconcertó, inclusive la señora — No soy secuestradora, pero ya que Bonnibel no quiere ir tal vez usted si —

—Voy a la 43 esquina con la 52 —Contestó un tanto confundida aquella anciana. —Pero el autobús ya no tarda hija, gracias.

—Suba yo la llevo — Y sorpresivamente, la anciana hizo caso al ofrecimiento de Marceline. La pelirrosa no sabía a qué dimensión había viajado, ¿Es que a acaso a Marceline le atraían las abuelas? La pelinegra le abrió la puerta a la señora quién se sentó a lado de un profundamente dormido Finn, después de cerrar la puerta volteó a ver a Bonnibel —Ahora si estás sola, esperaremos a que subas al auto… No querrás que la señora llegue tarde ¿Cierto? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El don de Marceline volvió a aparecer, se sentó a lado de la anciana y Marceline arranco. Aunque al parecer iba ebria manejaba lo suficientemente bien para que Finn no se despertara, la señora no muriera de algún infarto y para que ninguna de las patrullas encontradas la parara a revisión.

— ¿Huele a marihuana? —Preguntó una desconcertada anciana. Jacke y Marceline rieron confirmando las sospechas de la señora. Bonnibel recordó lo que le había dicho Finn de que volaban, o algo así, entonces comprendió que ambos chicos no sólo estaban ebrios, sino también drogados.

— ¡Por Dios están drogados!... ¡Oríllate me voy a bajar! — Dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba en una posición más tensa.

—Demasiado tarde Bonnie, ya estás dentro.

—No me digas Bonnie y detente de una buena vez —La pelinegra no tenía intención alguna de parar el auto — Marceline es en serio, además ¿Te das cuenta que viene una señora con nosotros?...

—Por supuesto que lo sé, ¡Sólo cálmate! — Y cuando Bonnibel iba a seguir replicando la señora interrumpió la discusión:

— ¿Saben? Esto me recuerda mis viejos tiempos, hace muchos siglos de la última vez que la probé… ¿Podrían regalarme un poco? —Bonnibel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tal vez si había viajado a alguna bizarra dimensión y con el simple afán de llegar a su departamento esperando dormir y despertar al otro día en el mundo normal, se fue en completo silencio todo el camino. La pelinegra llevó a su destino a la ahora drogada anciana y el próximo destino más cercano era la casa de Finn y Jacke. Entre ambas chicas ayudaron a subir a Finn mientras Jacke a penas lograba seguirles el paso. Una vez puestos a salvo Bonnibel se dio cuenta que ahora iría sola con ella, cosa que quería evitar a toda forma.

—Sabes ya me has dejado cerca, tomaré un taxi y llegaré a casa. Gracias igual…

— Ya deja de lloriquear y sube de una vez, no me importa si no hablas, o me ignoras, pero no seas tonta, son casi las 3am como para hacerte la orgullosa y andar por ahí —Encendió un cigarro tras esto y mediante el mando abrió los seguros del auto. Bonnibel dudo unos momentos, pero lo cierto era que si, ya era tarde, el taxi le cobraría por lo menos un 50% más y aparte la inseguridad que presentaba el hecho de andar sola. Sin una mejor alternativa, se subió al auto. Fueron 20 minutos muy incómodos y de silencio entre ellas, afortunadamente la piloto puso algo de música para que el fondo fuera más ameno.  
La pelinegra por lo general conducía muy rápido hasta triplicando el límite de velocidad, pero en ese momento inclusive manejaba por debajo del máximo, su talento natural para caerle mal a las personas no había fallado con Bonnibel, lo sabía, también sabía que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, por tanto quería que ese momento con la hermosa chica durará lo más posible. Bonnibel le dio la última indicación para llegar a su edificio. Se orillo en frente de dicho lugar.

—Gracias Marceline, ve con cuidado, adiós. —Dijo en un tono cortante, más por cortesía que sinceridad, se volteo para abrir la puerta pero ésta aún tenía el seguro — Marceline no puedo salir, quita el seguro — Y en ese momento, no supo cómo o por qué, los labios de la pelinegra tocaron los suyos.


	4. Chapter 4

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Perdón por dejarlas en suspenso y gracias por los reviews. Espero les guste el cap y espero sus opiniones.

En una oscura y desordenada habitación, aquella pelinegra comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo diez veces más la fuerza de gravedad, tras fruncir el ceño y retorcerse un poco, la realidad empezaba a materializarse y con ello, la resaca, pero esta vez no venía sola, traía la resaca moral consigo. La ansiedad comenzó a hacerse presente en la recién despertada chica, ¿En qué momento se le hizo fácil tomar aquél atrevimiento? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar si Finn se enteraba?... "Sólo fue un beso" se decía para aminorar aquella culpa.

Pero es que todo el tiempo en el bar no podía dejar de pensar en besar aquellos rosados labios, Bonnibel había permanecido de forma constante en su mente a partir de verla por primera vez desde el escenario, en su pasado sólo había sentido esa atracción por una persona: Ash… De sólo recordar a aquél cretino que tanto daño le hizo se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo. Él se fingió falsamente enamorado, la hacía sentir acogida y querida, cosa que desde la muerte de su madre no sentía y mientras el recuerdo de aquella vez en que Ash sínicamente se desenmascaro volvía, los ojos de aquella chica comenzaban a llenare de lágrimas. Contrario a lo que mostraba en el exterior, Marceline siempre ha sido "una débil sentimentalucha de clóset" como ella lo definía con sus únicos amigos, que con su estupidez, probablemente se vería reducida la lista sólo a Jake, si bien le iba.

Un poco más al norte de la ciudad, una nada descansada Bonnibel seguía pensando en aquél beso, muy molesta, pero por más que intenta evadir cualquier pensamiento de Marceline, por alguna extraña razón no podía, todo el tiempo recordaba el momento en el que sus labios tocaron los de la rockera, ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar en aquél momento, se sentía molesta por tal atrevimiento y sin embargo muy en el fondo admitía que no había estado nada mal… Y eso, le molestaba aún más, la chica le caía mal, era la representación de absolutamente todo lo que desaprobaba, irresponsable, viciosa, pesimista, igualada… Simplemente no entendía por qué demonios seguía pensando en aquél buen beso que debería parecerle escabroso… Un momento, había pensado "buen beso"…

— ¡QUE TE HABLAN POR TELEFONO! —Grito impaciente Lumpy quién apenas gritando así consiguió la atención de su meditabunda amiga. — ¿A caso te has quedado sorda?  
—Lo siento, estaba algo, concentrada… —Excusándose tomó la bocina que le extendió Lumpy — ¿Hola?...  
— Hola Bonnie, ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? —Le reclamó una infantil voz que correspondía a su hermano menor, ella había crecido en Brighton una pequeña ciudad en la provincia inglesa, que quedaba a bastantes kilómetros de Londres, así que sólo podía visitar a su familia en los periodos vacacionales, rara vez podía ir en días festivos o fines de semana debido a tareas y falta de dinero. Aún así hablaba con su familia casi diario.  
— Lo siento Gumball, pero tengo mucha tarea y no he podido ir, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones y prometo llevarte un regalo cuando vaya ¿Te parece?  
— Si me compras un aventurero atómico te perdono, mis papás no han querido comprarlo además te extraño mucho, no tengo con quien jugar, ni con quién estar cuando mamá y papá pelean.  
—Yo también te extraño Gum, muchísimo, ¿Sabes? Cada que papá y mamá discutan puedes subir a la casa del árbol con el teléfono y hablarme, no importa la hora ni lo que haga, prometo contestar… Y si, te llevaré a tu mega átomos.  
— ¡Es el aventurero atómico! No te vayas a equivocar…  
— Jajaja ok, perdón, ya anoté el nombre, prometo no equivocarme…  
— Está bien, te quiero mucho y también… —En el fondo se escuchó una voz femenina, "Gumball, ¿Haciendo otra vez bromas?" — No mamá, llamé a Bonnie, estoy hablando con ella — "Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermana, dame ese teléfono" tras esto, ahora era esa voz quién hablaba.  
— Hola hija, espero que Gumball no te haya interrumpido en algo, ¿Estás bien?  
—Sabes que Gumball puede llamarme cuando quiera, no me interrumpe. Mamá, procura que cuando discutas con papá no sea cerca de Gumball.  
—Lo sé amor, pero ya sabes, tu padre está muy presionado con los gastos de la Hipoteca y el préstamo, el dinero apenas nos está alcanzando y tú padre se estresa, lo que hace que me estrese.  
— Ya les dije que puedo trabajar y estudiar, para al menos mantenerme y hasta ayudarles… así no tendrían tantos gastos y una posible entrada más...  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi amor, nosotros lo resolvemos siempre, no quiero que te distraigas de la escuela pues podrías perder la beca, definitivamente no, amor, ésta crisis sólo es temporal y no quiero que absolutamente nada te desvíe de el gran futuro que tendrás. Recuerda que te queremos, te llamo mañana.  
— Ok, adiós mamá.

Tras esto colgó el celular, parecía que no podía tener una conversación con sus padres sin dejar a lado las presiones de su carrera, amaba a sus padres, sin embargo odiaba esa presión sobre sus hombros, aunque no podía darse el lujo de decepcionarlos, mucho menos desaprovechar lo que con tanto esfuerzo le han dado, precisamente por ese amor que les tenía, continuó en sus trabajos. Poco a poco la noche tomó posesión de la ciudad, apenas estaba por terminar, pues su mente tenía malabares mentales que la distraían de sus obligaciones, sin embargo ya sólo faltaba una tarea que liquidar pero necesitaba información de la práctica en el laboratorio y Finn aún no le había mandado el mail, cogió el teléfono y sin necesidad de agenda marcó el número, el tono de conexión se corto pero se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina contestar, por lo que ella se quedó completamente callada.

— Mansión de los tarados de Finn y Jacke, ¿Con quién de esos dos gusta hablar?... — La pelirrosa olvidándose del motivo de la llamada colgó inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz, ¿Es que a caso no podía librar a esa chica? Además después de analizarlo unos segundos, no entendía el por qué había colgado, simplemente tenía que pedir a Finn al teléfono. Tras esa sensación de estupidez, volvió a marcar y afortunadamente ahora era Finn quién había descolgado el teléfono.

—Hola Finn, este... necesito los datos de la práctica, no me los has mandado.  
— Oh, te los mando en un momento, aunque el reporte se entrega dentro de dos días…  
— Lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta atrasarme… Por cierto… ¿Era Marceline quién contestó antes?  
—Si, vino a visitarnos, ¿Quieres venir un rato?  
— ¡NO!, este, no gracias, debo terminar otras cosas aún… Por cierto, ¿Te ha contado algo acerca de ayer?  
— Jajaja si, qué loco ¿No? — Bonnibel entro en pánico, ¡Cómo es posible que le contara a los chicos lo del beso! Y más aún que Finn lo tomara como algo normal.  
— Bueno, yo puedo decir que, no sé cómo, la verdad es que… —Presa del pánico no podía concretar oración alguna, para su fortuna Finn fue quién siguió hablando.  
— No puedo creer lo de la anciana, Mar lo estaba contando, no puedo con la risa Jajaja —Un alivio enorme sustituyo el pánico de la chica en seguida — En fin, te mando el correo ya mismo ¿Vale?  
— Vale, gracias. — Y sin agregar más finalizó la llamada, al parecer aún había rastro de buen gusto por parte de Marceline al no decir nada. Recordó el beso robado, por el desconcierto que la acción le había causado, se quedo estática, recordó la mano fría de aquella pelinegra en su rostro y entonces la vio demasiado cerca hasta que sus labios tuvieron un contacto, breve, pero lo suficiente para que un pequeño respingo corriera por su espalda, sin darse cuenta tenía su mano tocándose la boca, sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar y así intentar concentrarse en su último deber el cual fue hecho de una manera perfecta, como todo lo que la joven hacía, se dispuso a dormir, pero su pijama aún no se secaba, el clima de Londres no ayudaba en nada con ese tipo de cuestiones, buscó en su clóset alguna pijama provisional y en un pequeño rincón se encontraba la playera de _The dark souls_, le recordó a la molesta pelinegra y por alguna extraña razón la usó y para su sorpresa, era comodísima.

Después de pasar el día con sus amigos Marceline pasó a la licorería por su habitual botella de escoses, se sentía mal de no haber podido hablar con Finn acerca de lo que había pasado como hubiera sido lo correcto, aunque, como ya sabía, lo correcto nunca se le ha dado. Ese día era uno de los pocos en que no tenía plan con la banda, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir a su casa, afortunadamente su padre de nuevo se había ido por unas semanas, cosa habitual. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, antes en esos casos Ash era quién le brindaba su compañía todo el día, pero justamente ese día había cumplido ya cuatro años que la soledad se convirtió la única compañera sentimental de la cantante.

¡Creí que me amabas! ¡TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO ME VISTE LA CARA! ¿Cuánto valió mi amor por ti? ¡¿Cuál fue mi maldito valor?!

Tras ésta memoria, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, odiaba llorar y más por algo tan estúpido y una traicionera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Al llegar a casa destapo la botella y fue poco a poco drenada con el cobijo de la madrugada, era increíble que a tantos días de que su corazón no volviera a ser el mismo, continuara sintiendo el mismo dolor que en aquél entonces, estaba improvisando con su bajo el cual se había apoderado de ella y ahora era aquél instrumento el que materializaba sus sentimientos en notas y algunas letras vagas…

Tell me why don't you killed me,  
and put a gun, against my head,  
I'm better off dead  
I'm better off dead

You never told me  
what was hiding behind those walls  
A empty shadow, a fake person  
now I'm still lost… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo los capítulos, de verdad no creí que les gustara. Perdón si ahora me tardo más en actualizar, pero últimamente he estado feliz y eso hace que tenga bloqueo de escritor (Lo sé es algo raro). En fin les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones, Y por cierto, que tengan un EXCELENTE 2014 **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bonnibel se duchaba después de su rutina matutina de ejercicio, tenía el domingo libre y Lumpy había insistido en ir al cine a ver la nueva película de un tal Johnny Depp que traía desquiciada a su amiga y la última vez que había pasado tiempo de calidad con su mejor amiga fue la de la cita con Finn hace más de un mes. Puntual como siempre, estaba lista a la hora en que Lumpy llegaría de su curso de francés, últimamente se había estado obsesionando con París, pop francés y por supuesto la lengua misma. Aunque, como siempre Lumpy llegó un poco más tarde de lo acordado.

— ¡AMIGA LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! El idiota de Kevin alargó la revisión del examen, ya no sabe cómo llamar la atención desde que la fácil de Jennifer lo dejó, o sea digo, se entiende que esté triste pero que no arruine el tiempo de los demás, además Jennifer ni siquiera es rubia natural como presume — Tras esto empezó a devorar unas papas fritas que había en la cocina y comenzó a hablar con la boca llena —Querida, creo que el deguste de mi hermoso bebe de luz Johnny tendrá que esperar a que visite a mi abuela en el asilo, ¿Puedes creer que los idiotas de mis padres no podrán ir? ¡Siempre arruinan mis planes! Los odio, por eso me largué, pero aaah, yo sé que lo hacen a propósito, tienen envidia de mi juventud e independencia.

Después del prácticamente monólogo de Lumpy, Bonnibel al fin tuvo oportunidad de hablar — Lumpy, tus papás te siguen manteniendo, de ellos es éste departamento… —  
— Siempre debes ponerte de su lado, pero claro, como tus padres están a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí no me entiendes, bueno, como dije, iré a ver a mi abuela… ¡ACOMPAÑAME POR FAVOR! preferiría no ir sola, sería de gran ayuda y así no estar solamente con una anciana gruñona que huele a cigarro y siempre me regaña por no entender el póker.

A ella tampoco le parecía una muy buena idea, principalmente porque preferiría hacer algunas cosas pendientes como ordenar la cocina y el aseo a la sala, pero Lumpy la miraba con aquellos ojos de orden más que de sugerencia y no quería que enojada ante su negación terminara cancelando la ida al cine, así que, no con muchos ánimos accedió. Salieron juntas del departamento y subieron al auto de Lumpy un beatle morado que cualquier chica quisiera, pero que su amiga manejaba con vergüenza pues sus "crueles padres" no quisieron renovárselo. Encendió dicho auto y piso el acelerador a fondo, todo ateo dejaría de serlo al subir a un auto manejado por Lumpy, quien ni siquiera tenía las básicas precauciones al dar la vuela o frenar, además tenía la manía de maquillarse, verse en el espejo o desviar la vista a la radio. La música a un volumen alto aminoraba los reclamos y el ruido de los cláxones de parte de otros conductores hacía a la cafre amiga.

Milagrosamente llegaron al lugar, "El mejor hogar", leyó Bonnibel a la entrada y al parecer el asilo hacía justicia a la frase pues éste era enorme, había alberca, mesas de jardín, grupos haciendo yoga, una no muy aprovechada cancha de tenis y diferentes talleres de esparcimiento. Obviamente el lugar no debe ser nada barato y en ese mismo momento envidiaba un poco a los ancianos que despreocupados de escuela o un trabajo, se divertían como ella no lo hacía. Tras registrarse y que les dieran los pases de visita, las dirigieron al jardín, dónde se encontraba la abuela de Lumpy, jugando con otras tres señoras a las cartas.

—Hola abuela, ¿Cómo estás? —Saludo Lumpy — Ella es mi amiga Bonnibel, mi roomie.  
—Mucho gusto señora — Dijo educadamente Bonnibel dándole la mano a la anciana.  
— ¿La robot obsesiva de trabajo? —Pregunto la anciana quien no dejo de ver el juego de póker y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo que increíblemente aún cupo en el cenicero repleto de colillas. —Lo siento, pero así me ha hablado de ti.  
— ¡Lumpy!  
— ¡Ay! Es de cariño boba — Dijo excusándose ante el reclamo de su amiga.  
—En fin, mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a alguien que aguante a mi nieta más de un día. Vienen solas ¿Cierto? Como siempre el mal agradecido de tu padre no ha querido ver a la mujer que lo tuvo que aguantar hasta que se caso con tu madre. Lumpy, puedes traerme un jugo, es hora de mis pastillas.  
— Yo voy por el jugo Lumpy, no te preocupes — Se ofreció Bonnibel, unos pocos minutos fuera de aquellas mujeres no le vendría mal, camino hacia la recepción dónde había visto una maquina de bebidas y dulces, inesperadamente la maquina se tragó sus monedas sin darle el jugo a cambio — ¡Demonios! — Decidió no arriesgarse de nuevo con la estafadora máquina y camino a la cafetería del lugar, tras comprar el jugo, se dio la vuelta y sin querer tiró el néctar de naranja tras ver a Marceline en recepción, afortunadamente el contenedor no era de vidrio, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí Marceline? Definitivamente no era un lugar dónde esperaba encontrarla, siendo que en aquél asilo no había fiestas y mucho menos alcohol. La pelinegra se colocó el gafete y siguió a una de las enfermeras, para fortuna de Bonnibel, la pelinegra no la había visto. Tras asegurarse de no ver cerca a Marceline, la chica fue de nuevo a entregar el jugo, pero una inentendible curiosidad ya se había apoderado de la pelirrosa.

— Gracias niña… ¿Ves? No es tan difícil ser amable, a ver si viviendo con la del pelo rosa se te pegan algunos modales… Tu turno Rose igualas o te retiras...  
— ¡TARDASTE AÑOS! ¿Qué hacías? — Le recrimino su ya fastidiada amiga.  
—Nada es sólo que había fila en la cafetería, además… — Pensaba mencionarle lo de Marceline, pero al final no le pareció buena idea — La maquina se trago mis monedas, por eso tardé.  
—En fin, en un rato nos vamos, no desesperes.

La abuela de Lumpy se fumó al menos una cajetilla en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, no fue para nada algo agradable, con Lumpy discutiendo con su abuela que se quejaba de que ya nada era como en sus tiempos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo su atención estuvo enfocada intentando ver si encontraba a Marceline y descubrir que hacía allí. Caminaron hacía el estacionamiento, subieron al auto y mientras salían logró ver que el auto de la pelinegra seguía ahí. Lumpy quemó llanta y continuaron el camino al cine.

La verdad el tal Johnny Depp era un buen actor, vieron el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sin embargo ante los excelentes efectos especiales y buenas actuaciones, no salió muy convencida, ella siempre ha sido fiel a las versiones literarias que las cinematográficas, por el contrario Lumpy quería verla de nuevo, afortunadamente ya no había boletos para otra función.

—Tengo hambre, ya casi es hora de la cena y ni siquiera he comido — Se quejo Lumpy quién con un involuntario rugido de estómago confirmo sus palabras.  
—Y eso que te has comido los postres de tu abuela y el combo grande de palomitas y refresco.  
—No puedo creer que no tengas hambre, no has comido nada, un día vas a desaparecer… en fin a dos cuadras hay un restaurante de comida mexicana excelente, quiero unos tacos.

Terminaron de cenar, o en el caso de Lumpy, devorar. Bonnibel no tenía tanta hambre, así que sólo pidió una sopa de lima típica. Lumpy, como siempre, se pasó la cena en sus pláticas en dónde la única participación de Bonnibel era escuchar, aunque esta vez, Bonnibel no puso atención alguna a su amiga, la curiosidad de haber vito a Marceline acaparó por completo su mente, por un momento se arrepintió de no hablarle, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con la rockera y así pedirle que no dijera nada del beso, no quería malinterpretaciones ni con ella ni con Finn. Aunque en realidad quién le había robado el beso era aquella pelinegra. La llegada de la cuenta interrumpió sus cuestionamientos mentales y ambas chicas pagaron lo correspondiente.

Llegaron al departamento y Lumpy llego a engullir otra bolsa de papas fritas, Bonnibel sin embargo estaba exhausta, comenzó con la rutina nocturna para dormir, su pijama ya se había secado, pero decidió seguir usando la playera negra con la excusa de que era mucho más cómoda. Estaba dormida cuando unos golpes a su puerta la despertaron, Lumpy tenía un sueño lo suficientemente profundo que podría pasar una locomotora a su lado y ni así despertaría, no teniendo más remedio se levantó de la cama, ¿Quién podría ser a ésta hora?, Miro por el ojillo de la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Marceline detrás de ésta, no muy segura decidió abrir. La pelinegra no dio oportunidad a preguntas o un saludo, se abalanzó sobre la esbelta pelirrosa, al principio Bonnibel intentó apartarla, pero cuando sintió la tibia lengua y las frías manos de aquélla chica, tuvo el mismo respingo que aquella noche en el auto, sin darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo a aquellos besos y caricias, sintió como el placer se iba apoderando de ella y con ello, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el sublime cuerpo de la pelinegra, el deseo se hacía más grande entre las dos, Marceline prácticamente arrancaba la ropa de Bonnibel y continuó con la suya después, pudo admirar el hermoso cuerpo de Marceline completamente desnudo, su cabello largo cubriéndole parte de sus senos, sus piernas perfectas y una cintura que cualquier modelo envidiaría, los firmes pechos de Bonnibel conocieron los labios de la rockera, poco a poco, entre besos y mucha pasión, Marceline fue bajando a la zona más erógena de Bonnibel, la pelirrosa comenzó a sentir espasmos de placer, las piernas le temblaban cada vez más, sus pezones endurecidos clamaban la lengua ocupada de Marceline, comenzaba a gemir, olvidándose de su compañera de departamento, de la hora, de descansar para la escuela, de todo… en su cuerpo sólo se alojaba placer, cada acción de Marceline la ponía más cerca de un clímax enérgico, estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer y entonces una sirena empezó a sonar, se estaba yendo la sensación, quería concentrarse, pero de nuevo la maldita sirena la distraía de aquél maravilloso acto, entonces una agitada Bonnibel despertó empapada de sudor y el despertador seguía sonando anunciando que era hora de empezar la rutina de cada semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, al fin terminé el cap ocho y estoy trabajando con el nueve, en cuanto lo termine subo el 7… LOL. **

**No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones respecto al cap, espero les guste y muchos saludos.  
**  
…

…

Marceline despertó tras haber apagado siete veces la alarma del despertador, por tanto ya iba dos horas tarde, cosa habitual. Mientras terminaba de despertar, se debatía entre ir a clases o quedarse en casa, si ya no faltaba aún podría rescatar el semestre, pero como siempre el pequeño diablillo en el hombro de la pelinegra gana la batalla y decide no levantarse. Extendió sus brazos para tomar su ordenador y comenzó a navegar en sus redes sociales, en realidad nunca contenían nada nuevo debido a su poca habilidad de socializar, las usaba por lo general para asuntos de la banda, en su fanpage si había cosas nuevas, entre ellas las fotos de su última tocada en Ooo, entre fotos en el escenario y del público, una de esas fotos decidió guardarla en su ordenador e imprimirla, era una foto dónde salía ella a lado de Bonnibel con su rara amiga y Finn. Aún no entendía por qué le gustaba aquella chica, es muy hermosa y tenía un cuerpo digno de una escultura de Miguel Ángel, pero Marceline había "salido" inclusive con modelos, además era bastante obvio que aquella chica la odiaba, como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente al conocerla, desde hace cuatro años sólo se ha dedicado a llenar el vació sentimental con sexo de ocasión, en realidad nunca recordaba ni el nombre de con quién pasara la noche, pero ahora Bonnibel la atraía fuertemente, desde ese primer choque de miradas. Seguramente no era más que un capricho, a Marceline le gustaban ciertos retos, lo prohibido, lo socialmente no aceptado, aquello que escandalizara y rompiera el orden, aquella preciosa pelirrosa era todo eso sumándole su hermosura, Marceline sólo quería aquél antojo, o con eso intentaba convencerse de que no significaba nada más.

Vio el reloj, faltar a la escuela ya estaba decidido, Finn y Jacke aún debían estar en sus respectivas ocupaciones, así que decidió visitar a Simon, así pues, se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha, vistió unos jeans ajustados negros, blusa blanca, botas negras y su chaqueta de cuero pues ya estaban finalizando el otoño y Londres cada vez era más frio, antes pasaría por un café y la tarta favorita de Simon, entonces arrancó su Maverick para continuar con su improvisada rutina del día. 

Bonnibel, por primera vez desde que entro a la universidad no había participado en ninguna clase, si su mente ya andaba fuera de ella, tras aquél raro sueño se encontraba ya en otro planeta, sabía que sólo era un sueño, que su inconsciente se había quedado con la curiosidad tras lo sucedido en el asilo, eso era todo, los sueños nunca tienden a ser lógicos y es normal tener sueños eróticos, a cualquiera le pasa… Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así? No podía explicar ese sentimiento, era un desconcierto pero también… había algo más, algo que no reconocía, que no había sentido antes, ¿Lujuria? No, no era tan simple. Las clases terminaron y era hora de la comida, tal vez ese sentimiento seguía siendo curiosidad sólo que a un nivel mayor, algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera de nuevo al asilo, ella sabía que era mejor ir a casa y terminar los deberes, pero finalmente esa pequeña pero contundente voz ganó, así que caminó hacía el metro de la ciudad rumbo al asilo, no sabía por qué, ni siquiera averiguaría nada, terminaría perdiendo el tiempo y dinero de los pasajes, pero ninguna de estas razones podían con aquella vocecilla.

Llego al asilo y entonces se sintió como una tonta, la vocecilla se había callado y ahora su lado racional hablaba más fuerte, se quedó unos minutos en la entrada, dudando de su palpable pésimo plan, decidió que si ya estaba ahí al menos debía entrar, dio unos pocos pasos pero de nuevo su lado racional la detenía, entonces aquella voz interior consiente se callo de la nada y ahora la voz irracional y sin sentido gritaba, esto tras ver que el auto de Marceline se encontraba en una de las filas de estacionamiento, sin darse cuenta sus piernas caminaron con voluntad propia a la recepción, el chico del mostrador levanto la vista y afortunadamente para Bonnibel, no tuvo que pensar alguna excusa.

— ¿Viene a visitar a alguien, como voluntaria o desea alguna información? —Dijo aquél apuesto chico de cabello negro.  
—Este… voluntaria  
—Qué dulce, necesito tus datos y hora de entrada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el recepcionista mientras tomaba un gafete, Bonnibel pudo notar la acentuación en a palabra dulce, al parecer aquél chico estaba flirteando con ella.  
—Bonnibel… Williams —Decidió no dar su apellido verdadero, finalmente no quería que Marceline la descubriera, aunque pensó eso demasiado tarde cuando ya había dicho Bonnibel.  
—Ok, toma el gafete, como voluntaria puedes "adoptar" un abuelo o ayudar en algunas tareas como los medicamentos, por ejemplo. Al final del pasillo está la oficina de dirección ahí te dirán más exacto todo. Y por cierto, me llamo Marshall —Se presentó aquel apuesto chico, extendiéndole la mano.  
—Ok, gracias Marshall — Y tras el tradicional apretón de manos, Bonnibel fue hacía el pasillo, aunque cuando estuvo segura que aquél chico ya no la miraba, cambio de dirección a los jardines en busca del misterio de la pelinegra y para ver si así dejaba de tener la mente ocupada en ella.

Caminó por los jardines, gracias al gafete de voluntaria no había problema en poder entrar a las áreas de recreación, en el jardín delantero había yoga y ejercicios, sin embargo no se encontraba ahí, en el interior de los talleres tampoco estaba… Pasaba el tiempo y no lograba verla, tal vez sólo iba de voluntaria y estaba haciendo todo un espionaje a lo James Bond, pero vaya, Marceline no se veía de aquellas que fueran voluntarias en asilos, no era su tipo la caridad. Ya sólo quedaba el tercer jardín, tal vez ya se había ido y había perdido el tiempo, pero entonces al salir al tercer jardín, la vio, estaba ahí con un anciano de blancos bigotes y larga barba, ella estaba sentada en el piso con una guitarra y aquél longevo hombre sentado en una banca, comiendo una tarta, al parecer platicaban… o cantaban, lo más probable es que fuera algún familiar, pero le pareció algo extraño ver a Marceline en un ambiente familiar, era la primer sorpresa positiva que tenía acerca de ella.

El hombre comía su tarta favorita, pero vio que una guapa chica los observaba, Marceline al ver que Simon desviaba la vista, también volteó y le dio un mini infarto al ver quién estaba ahí… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?!. Bonnibel intento ser no divisada y se encaminó a la salida, entonces sintió unas manos frías tomar su brazo, irremediablemente ese acto evocó un poco aquél raro sueño.

— ¿Bonnibel?, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—E-este… yo sólo… este, soy voluntaria — Explicó señalando tu gafete.  
—Nunca te había visto aquí.  
—Si, es que, no vengo tan seguido, por la escuela y no tiene mucho que decidí venir.  
— Justamente aquí… ¿Habiendo tantos asilos y más cerca de tu escuela o departamento? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

Marceline no era tonta, Simon estaba ahí desde que tenía 13 y conocía a todo el personal, incluyendo voluntarios. Notó que Bonnibel se sonrojó y tras esto el corazón de Marceline latió con más fuerza. Aunque la voz de la celosa soledad le decía que no se ilusionara, tal vez si, era simplemente voluntaria y por simple casualidad fue a parar ahí, suena a la clase de cosas que la perfecta pelirrosa haría.

—Es que, aquí está la abuela de Lumpy, Leonor Space y me convenció de estar acá, como voluntaria, además… ¿Sabes? no tengo que darte ningún tipo de excusa o explicación, no te creas Joan Jett el mundo no gira en torno a ti ¿Vale? — Dijo para disimular su sonrojo, sentía la cara caliente, un bochorno bastante insoportable con todo y lo fresco del día — Y por otra parte quisiera aprovechar para hablar acerca de aquél beso…  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro? Tranquila rosadita — Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
— ¡Contigo es imposible tener un momento de seriedad!, Sólo quiero que por favor no digas nada y yo no diré nada.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal estuvo?  
— ¡No! Digo, no sé, este… eso, ¡Eso no es relevante! —Marceline tenía el don de sacarla de sus casillas y por otro lado los nervios la estaban traicionando.  
— Así que… si te gustó. — Marceline estaba disfrutando ver a Bonnibel nerviosa y no con su perfecta educación y aplomo que conocía.  
— ¿Qué? Mira simplemente no digas nada.  
— Relájate Bonnie, estaba ebria y drogada, no es como que ya tenga el nombre de nuestros hijos. — Tras la risa de Marceline se escuchó la voz de aquél hombre llamando a una tal Gunny — ¡Voy en un momento! — Respondió con un buen grito la pelinegra.  
— ¿Gunny?  
—Eso es algo que no te importa mi querida princesa, te dejo con tu voluntariado, por si no te lo dijeron, ésta área es privada así que no puede pasar nadie a menos que yo lo permita, por tanto es mejor que te vayas a cambiar cómodos… —Dicho esto Marceline se dio media vuelta y camino hacía el por lo menos octogenario hombre — Aah y no te preocupes, no diré nada de nuestro "amor secreto" — Dijo mientras hacía un además de comillas con las manos.

Bonnibel sintió como su mano quería conocer la mejilla de Marceline con una cachetada, la dejó muy molesta y peor aún, su maldita curiosidad había aumentado, ya sabía que hacía ahí, visitaba a su abuelo, o al menos un familiar o un amigo, pero por alguna extraña razón quería saber más acerca de eso, acerca de ella. Decidió ir a su casa, estaba encaminándose por el pasillo cuando escucho cierto alboroto detrás, se dio la vuelta y entonces vio a la pelinegra bastante alterada.

—Bonnibel, ¡Llama a las enfermeras rápido! —Gritó con desesperación desde el otro extremo del pasillo.  
— ¡Marceline! ¡¿Qué pasa?!  
— ¡Rápido tonta! ¡LLÁMALOS!

Pero tras aquellos gritos no hubo necesidad de ir por ellos, un doctor y su séquito de enfermeras ya iban a mitad del pasillo, todo fue muy rápido, Bonnibel fue detrás de todos y cuando salió al jardín pudo ver al hombre desvanecido en el pasto y a Marceline desesperada hablando con una enfermera, unos camilleros la rebasaron y empezaron a subir al anciano a la camilla portátil. Ella se dirigió hacía Marceline.

— ¿Está bien? Oh Glob, Simon… ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¿A dónde lo llevan? — Preguntaba una ya histérica Marceline que no había reparado en la presencia de Bonnibel.  
—Parece que sólo es una descompensación, lo llevaremos al ala del hospital para estabilizarlo y ver si no hay nada más señorita Abadeer—Informó el médico, los camilleros ya se habían llevado al anciano y Marceline estaba temblando — Si gusta puede ir, pero necesito que se tranquilice, si estabilizamos al señor Petrikov podría verlo sólo un momento.

Bonnibel abrazo a Marceline y fue hasta ese momento en el que la pelinegra reparo en que ella estaba ahí, como siempre, se quedó estática, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, mucho menos en esa situación dónde se sentía vulnerable, aunque, de manera sorpresiva se sentía mejor por aquél abrazo. Ambas chicas, sin decir una palabra se encaminaron apresuradamente al Hospital del asilo. Marceline se calmó en el corto trayecto, las lágrimas que amenazaban con exhibirla no brotaron de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, el poco autocontrol que podría tener había actuado lo suficiente para mantenerse emocionalmente funcional, Bonnibel no la soltó en todo el camino, pero no le incomodaba.

— Señorita Abadeer ¿Cierto? — Preguntó la recepcionista del hospital dándole unas formas que tenía que llenar — El señor Petrikov está siendo atendido por los mejores médicos, en cuanto tengan el diagnostico saldrán a hablar con usted. Por favor llene las formas, es protocolo y le corresponde la sala de espera 4-B — Indicó dándole también dos gafetes. Ya estando en la sala de espera Marceline empezó a llenar las formas, Bonnibel optó por sólo sentarse a un lado de la pelinegra. Marceline fue la primera en romper el silencio entre ambas chicas.

—Lamento haberte llamado tonta. Entré en pánico. — Se disculpo sin despegar la vista de las formas, ya era suficiente para ella el estar pidiendo disculpas y el que la notara presa de un terrible pánico como para verla a los ojos.  
— No te preocupes, lo entiendo… Él estará bien —No sabía qué más decir o hacer, el silencio volvió a reinar en la pequeña sala, arriesgándose un poco, decidió hablar nuevamente — ¿Es… amigo tuyo? — La reacción que esperaba Bonnibel era un desaire inclusive alguna grosería por parte de aquella mujer con la cabellera más negra que la noche, pero sorpresivamente no fue así.  
— Es mi abuelo materno… — Dijo de nuevo sin mirarla — ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? — Bonnibel había dejado sus cosas en recepción, pero al parecer en aquél hospital eran bastante precavidos, había bolígrafos con el nombre del asilo en el buró de la esquina, entregó el bolígrafo a Marceline quien empezó a llenar aquellas formas. _Marceline G. Abadeer_ escribió primero. ¿Qué significará la G? _"Gunny"_ recordó. Aunque por ésta vez decidió no asegurarse. Un médico entró a la sala, con una tabla y su estetoscopio en el cuello.

— ¿Señorita Abadeer?  
— Si, ¿Cómo está Simon? — El autocontrol de nuevo se había ido y Bonnibel pudo ver es sus ojos una profunda angustia.  
— Ya está estable, tuvo una descompensación, se pondrá bien pero no podrá verlo hasta pasado mañana, necesita reposo para recuperar fuerzas.  
— ¡Pero si no es como que lo rete a un partido de tenis! Sólo quiero verlo.  
— Es por el bien del Sr. Simon, entienda señorita Abadeer, las descompensaciones son cada vez más fuertes, necesita tener descanso absoluto al menos por dos días, tenga por seguro que lo cuidaremos muy bien, por el momento puede ir a casa, tiene nuestro teléfono y puede llamar cuando sea necesario, le informaremos acerca de su estado — Con mucha impotencia Marceline tuvo que aceptar la condiciones impuestas.  
— De acuerdo, pero por favor, cuídenlo bien — Dijo más en un tono de amenaza que de imploro, dicho esto tomó su chaqueta y ambas salieron de la sala — Vamos Bonnibel, te llevo a tu casa, ya es algo tarde.  
— No te molestes, es buena hora para irme por mi cuenta. Además supongo que quieres estar sola.  
— Tranquila, prometo que mi lengua se quedará en su lugar. De hecho no quiero llegar a casa tan temprano así que por ahora no me molestaría llevarte — Bonnibel le sonrió a modo de respuesta y entonces ambas salieron al estacionamiento y subieron al Maverick negro.

—Así que te llamas Gunny… Y te burlabas de mi nombre.

— ¿A caso eres detective? ¿Mi padre te manda a vigilarme? O sólo eres una metiche… —Al parecer la Marceline de siempre ya había recuperado s lugar una vez fuera del hospital.

—Sólo quería hacer plática… No tienes que ponerte así cada que alguien está contigo — ambas chicas callaron un momento mientras Amy Winehouse rompía el silencio en aquél clásico auto.

—Mi segundo nombre no es Gunny, es Gloria — Dijo cuando habían llegado al edificio dónde vivía la pelirrosa —Nos vemos Sherlock —Y tras despedirse, un sonido potente indicó que la pelinegra arranco el Maverick para irse.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, pues he aquí el cap 7, ya ando trabajando el 10, en fin, espero les guste y gracias por los reviews de verdad y bueno, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Espero sus opiniones sobre el cap y que tengan un lindo fin de semana  
**_

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde aquel angustioso momento de Marceline, pasados los dos días de reposo de Simon, la chica de la cabellera azabache no se había despegado de él, durmiendo en el hospital y visitándolo ya no sólo una vez a la semana, sino prácticamente diario, por su parte, Bonnibel había seguido en el asilo como voluntaria, le gustaba hacer bien a los demás y le autosatisfacía mucho ese acto, se excusaba para sí misma. Sin embargo, esa era la última vez que ambas chicas se habían visto y hablado. La prioridad por Marceline era su enfermo abuelo, la persona viva que más amaba en éste mundo, la última huella de su madre en su pérdida alma, sin embargo, Bonnibel no se había apartado de su mente, aunque la había visto rondando el asilo, la evitaba, el hecho de que la viera en un momento tan emocionalmente frágil la intimidaba, solamente aquél infeliz del pasado la había visto así y acabó completamente herida, ni Finn ni Jacke, siendo sus más cercanos y únicos amigos la habían visto así, con los años había logrado construir un escudo entre vicios, prepotencia, insolencia y música, aquél escudo era bastante vulnerable pero funcional, Bonnibel lo había traspasado por completo en un momento de casualidad.

Ahora se encontraba en casa, mañana visitaría de nuevo a Simon y esperaba no ver a Bonnibel, menos aún flirteando con el imbécil de recepción. Tomó otro trago a su whisky de la recién abierta botella. Con un sobresalto, el timbre de la imponente casa de los Abadeer rompió el silencio de ésta, Marceline contestó el teléfono antes de que éste sonara preguntando a uno de los guardias de seguridad de la entrada de quién se trataba, eran Finn y Jacke, no le extrañaba, igual echó un vistazo a la pantalla que tenía la imagen del exterior, temiendo que Bonnibel viniera con ellos, por una parte le desilusionó que sólo vinieran los chicos, pero su lado solitario agradeció que así fuera, entonces por la bocina, comunicó al guardia que los dejara pasar. Ambos chicos atravesaron el gran jardín hasta llegar a la entrada dónde Marceline ya los esperaba.

— ¿Qué hay chicos? — Los recibió Marceline con copa en mano.  
— Es lo que queremos saber Mar, ¿Qué hay contigo? No te hemos visto en varios días y además… — Decía Jacke en su "tono paternal" como le gustaba llamarlo a Marceline, una mezcla entre regaño y preocupación, siendo interrumpido por Finn.  
— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Por lo general no me sorprende verte ebria, pero, se ve que la estás pasando mal.

Mientras hablaban, Marceline los pasó a la sala, sentía una emoción positiva de que al menos dos personas en todo el mundo se preocuparan por ella, pero hermética como siempre, no dijo más que unas pocas palabras.

— Perdón por abandonarlos, se trata de Simon, pero ya se encuentra bien. —Dijo la pelinegra en un tono más natural  
—Oh ya… tranquila Mar, verás que seguirá mejor —Consoló Finn.  
—No… ¿No les ha dicho nada su amiga Bonnibel? — Preguntó de una forma casual Marceline, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.  
— ¿Algo de qué?... —Pregunto Jacke con una mirada no muy común.  
— Oh nada, es sólo que la he visto un par de veces en el asilo, es todo.  
— Debe ser en el asilo que está de voluntaria, me lo comentó hace poco, por lo general Bonnibel suele hacer esas cosas, es muy noble.  
— ¡Aaagh! Amigo, cada que hablas de ella vomitas arcoíris… ¡Ah si! Arcoíris te manda saludos.  
— Jajaja también mándale los míos.

Marceline agradeció al cosmos por la visita de aquellos dos, por eso los amaba, necesitaba un rato de risas y diversión, aunque sea sólo un rato para distraerla de ese tren de malos acontecimientos que llevaba cargando desde hace años, sabía que ese tren seguiría su curso, pero esas pequeñas escalas hacían que por un efímero momento, su vida no se sintiera vacía. Habían ya destapado otra botella de whisky cuando de nuevo el timbre volvió a llamar.

— Debe ser Bonnibel… —Dijo Finn en un tono normal, pero aún con un brillo incontrolable en los ojos.  
— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó Marceline con sorpresa y un casi imperceptible pero presente pánico — ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde vivo? — El teléfono sonó, era el guardia anunciando la inesperada visita, la pelinegra dudó por un momento en autorizar el encuentro.  
— Oh, mira Mar, sé que no se llevan nada bien, pero le he dicho que vendríamos y le di tu dirección, espero no te moleste… — Se excusó Finn con su amiga.  
— Hazla pasar — Contestó al guardia y tras esto colgó mientras avanzaba hacía la entrada para recibirla, Finn fue tras la rockera y Jacke se quedó resguardando tan vital licor.

Marceline abrió la puerta principal y encontró aquella esbelta pero bien formada figura atravesando su jardín, se veía hermosa, sin embargo el corazón empezó a latirle como hace mucho no lo hacía, recordándole que aún estaba viva. Por su parte Bonnibel aún no sabía por qué estaba ahí, Finn le había dicho que irían a visitarla, no la había visto en semanas, aquella voz del asilo le gritaba más fuerte que nunca, por eso estaba ahí, mientras cruzaba el casi eterno jardín vio como aquella pelinegra se posaba en la puerta, se veía mal, justo con la misma mirada que en el asilo, una mirada que destapaba su alma, destapaba lo mal que se sentía y eso, la hizo sentir mal a ella, desde aquélla vez en que su abuelo tuvo que ser hospitalizado, pudo ver más allá de la imagen insolente y despreocupada, vio algo que la había enganchado, vio quién era de verdad y no pudo evitar la empatía con aquella chica antes desagradable.

— Hola, lamento llegar tan tarde, pero, debía dejar hechos los deberes…  
— Siempre responsable… Pasa, espero que tres ebrios no te hagan perder la paciencia — Le advertía Finn sin mirarla a los ojos.  
— Creo que, ya me estoy acostumbrando — Saludo Bonnibel a su amigo, mientras Marceline ya estaba en la sala.

Bonnibel no había cruzado palabra alguna con Marceline, sabía que de alguna manera la evitaba y eso hizo sentir mal a la chica del cabello rosa, aunque estaban todos pasando un gran momento, bailando, cantando inclusive Marceline se sentía feliz, tocaba algunas canciones y así pasaba la noche, entre amena música, compañía, chistes y risas. Bonnibel no recordaba divertirse así, en realidad nunca antes había pasado noches tan divertidas como las que pasaba con ese loco trío. Ya desinhibida por el alcohol y un poco de hierba, Marceline por fin entabló conversación con Bonnibel.

— ¿Jamás has bebido en tu vida? — Dijo sentándose a su lado en el sillón.  
— Sólo alguna copa en año nuevo y navidad. No me parece algo muy correcto  
— Bueno, si lo haces como yo no lo es, pero creo que no tiene nada de malo una que otra borrachera de vez en cuando… Y NO te estoy pervirtiendo, sólo que, no sé de qué más hablar.  
— Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa…  
— Cierto…

Y un silencio circunstancial se hacía presente en la breve conversación, ninguna de las dos sabía qué platicar o hablar, de hecho Marceline apenas podía concentrarse, sentía la misma sensación en sus deseos de besarla, como se había atrevido aquélla vez en su auto. Sin embargo su autocontrol aún no flaqueaba.

— No es que los corra, pero mañana tendrán clases ¿No?  
— Marcy, es viernes — La ubico Bonnibel mientras reían, Marceline hizo caso omiso a la burla su cerebro sólo pudo centrarse en como sonaba aquél "Marcy" de los apetecibles labios que tanto quería tocar.  
— Bueno, entonces significa que se quedarán…  
— ¡Por supuesto! — Contestaron los dos chicos al unísono. Sin embargo Bonnibel no dijo nada.  
— Cuando te quieras ir me avisas, podemos irte a dejar o para que tengas más confianza, alguno de los guardias puede hacerlo — Ofreció Marceline a Bonnibel y dicho eso decidió apartarse y cantar con el bajo para que su debilidad no triunfara y cometiera alguna otra estupidez como robarle otro beso. Empezó a entonar una de las canciones favoritas de Finn y Jacke. Aquellos chicos reconocieron la canción y empezaron a corearla, para su sorpresa, Bonnibel también la cantaba…

_…__I gave my heart to rock'n'roll__  
__To rock'n'roll__  
__Rock'n'roll__  
__Rock'n'roll__  
__Oh, oh..._

Entonces el déjà vu de la vez que se conocieron las invadió a ambas, Marceline siguió tocando y cantando mirándola justamente igual que la vez en Ooo y Bonnibel de nuevo volvía a ser hipnotizada por aquella voz…

_So you can call the police__  
__I'm sorry 'bout my manners, but you see,__  
__I'm a bit drunk as you can see__  
__I bet you would like to undress me_…

Tras terminar la canción regresaron al mundo en donde Finn y Jacke se encontraban, la velada seguía pasando, las botellas vacías se acumulaban y el tiempo pasaba rápido. Eran ya poco más de las tres de la mañana, Bonnibel regresó del baño y encontró a Jacke y Finn completamente dormidos en el sillón, Marceline no estaba… Gracias a la pequeña fiesta, no había puesto atención al lugar, la sala decorada de forma clásica contaba con varias fotos personales, pero destacaba una más grande que las demás y centrada, una mujer de unos cuarenta años cuando más, suponía era la madre de Marceline pues ambas se parecían demasiado, también en otras fotos de tamaño normal pudo ver a una infanta Marceline, sonriente y… ¿De verdad?, una pequeña Marceline disfrazada de hada siendo cargada por su padre, suponía. Sin darse cuenta Bonnibel sonreía.

— Aunque no lo creas, antes me gustaban los cuentos de hadas. Hasta que… crecí.  
— Te veías linda, no sé que te pasó después… —Dijo Bonnibel a tono de broma, pero para Marceline esa frase era demasiado literal.  
— Bueno, no todos tenemos una vida perfecta — Dijo con una mirada nostálgica, Bonnibel no entendió el por qué esa interpretación a una pequeña broma — Supongo que la fiesta terminó, éstos dos no van a despertar hasta mañana y creo que mi compañía no es algo que te encante…  
— Oye, si eres bastante odiosa y ahora que te he estado conociendo puedo decir que puedes ser más odiosa aún, pero no me molesta tu compañía — Marceline se sonrojo con lo que la pelirrosa acababa de decir.  
—Bueh… gracias. Igual estoy demasiado indispuesta para llevarte, será mejor que le diga a alguno de los guardias.  
— Yo… preferiría quedarme, es viernes… bueno, madrugada de sábado y es arriesgado, aunque claro si lo prefieres no tengo problema en irme.  
— Oh, bueno, siendo así, prepararé la habitación de invitados.  
— ¿Y qué hay de ellos? — Preguntó señalando a los chicos completamente dormidos.  
— ¿Ellos?... Ellos ya se pusieron cómodos — Ambas rieron y subieron al segundo piso. Una tambaleante Marceline abrió una de las puertas. Y de un clóset empezó a sacar un juego de sabanas, cobijas y almohadas. Bonnibel se dispuso a ayudar a Marceline con la cama.

— Y… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?  
—Mejor, gracias. Se repone poco a poco.  
— Qué bueno, he estado yendo algunos días al asilo y no te había visto, sólo quería saber cómo estabas… estaban, ambos.  
— Si él está bien, yo estoy mejor… — Dijo mientras ambas colocaban la sabana — Yo te he visto algunas veces, pero no te saludé porque te vi ocupada con el de recepción…  
—Si, le gustó, cada que voy no se me despega  
— Si eso he notado, ¿Estás saliendo con él? — Marceline se sintió estúpida preguntándole eso a Bonnibel, pero definitivamente el alcohol y la hierba ya habían nublado su buen juicio.  
— ¿Qué? NO, estoy demasiado ocupada con la escuela como para salir con alguien. — Muy en el fono, Marceline se alegró por eso — ¿Siempre estás sola en casa?

Marceline la miró, su mente encendió focos rojos, para que desviara la conversación, pero la sinceridad acompañada del alcohol, incomunicaban esa señal a su boca que empezaba a hablar y bueno, el alcohol contribuía bastante.

—Si, mi papá siempre anda viajando y trabajando… — Se apresuró con la cama sin verla a los ojos, ¡Vaya que era curiosa!  
— ¿Y tú mamá? — Preguntó Bonnibel viendo a aquella pelinegra, entonces la chica se quedó estática, con la mirada ausente, Bonnibel se sonrojó al ver que había hecho una pregunta inoportuna.  
—Ella… —Hizo una pausa debido al nudo que se formaba en su garganta — Ella murió hace más de 10 años — El silencio aplastó a la habitación y a ambas chicas.  
— Lo lamento mucho, no quise ser inoportuna… —Bonnibel detuvo su disculpa, ahora era ella quien estaba congelada, empezó a escuchar sollozos. Cruzó la habitación para abrazarla, sin embargo, al hacerlo la pelinegra, huraña, esquivó aquél gesto — De verdad lo siento Marcy.  
—No te preocupes, no es como que tú la hayas matado —Dijo dándole la espalda y limpiando las lágrimas — Cualquier cosa que necesites, en el teléfono hay un botón azul, te comunicas con el ama de llaves y te lo traerá. Buenas noches — Se despidió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Curiosamente, quien ahora había arruinado la velada fue la indiscreta Bonnibel. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola Bubblelineliebers espero tenga una gran semana y les dejo la actualización, de verdad les agradezco que sigan la historia y pues ya saben, espero sus opiniones de éste nuevo capítulo, les mando muchos saludos y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. :3**_

…

…

Marceline dormía profundamente mientras el mundo seguía su curso, de pronto un estridente sonido hizo despertar a aquella pequeña de su sueño, al abrir los ojos sólo pudo divisar movimientos bruscos de inercia, luces y caos. Había dos personas en el exterior del auto, quienes le hacían señas y la sacaban del mismo, confundida y asustada, la pequeña Marceline no dejaba de llorar. La Marceline actual contemplaba la escena, la niña estaba a salvo, ambulancias, o eso esperaba, ya se escuchaban a lo lejos… Y entonces la hermosa mujer en el asiento del copiloto grito su nombre… lo gritaba cada vez con más intensidad.

— ¡Marceline! ¡MARCELINE! Despierta… —Marceline abrió los ojos confundida —Oí que gritabas, fue una pesadilla ¿Estás bien?— Preguntaba Bonnibel a la aún exaltada chica.

—Sí, sólo fe un mal sueño, buenas noches —balbuceo Marceline intentando que Bonnibel retomara el sueño interrumpido con poco éxito. Todo se movía, ya no por la confusión, al parecer seguía ebria — De verdad ya puedes ir a dormir

—Pero… estás llorando — Bonnibel intentó abrazarla, pero Marceline no se lo permitió.

—No es tu maldito problema, déjame en paz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Igual no es mi problema pero por alguna extraña razón me importa que estés así, aunque has sido una patana conmigo en repetidas ocasiones, pero creo que haces eso para "protegerte" y lo único que haces es hundirte más... No te conozco, te caigo mal y a veces tú también a mí, pero puedo ver que eres más que sólo una rebelde sin causa apática de la vida… Y quiero ayudarte — Dijo Bonnibel ante el rechazo de la pelinegra, mirándola a los ojos.

—A menos que la señorita cerebrito construya una máquina del tiempo no puedes ayudarme.

—Y tú no puedes seguir destruyéndote…

—Es mi vida y puedo arruinarla como quiera, tú no sabes nada de mí o de cómo me siento ni mi pasado como para que me quieras ayudar, no lo sabes, eres la típica niña perfecta con una familia perfecta, sacando el mejor promedio de la universidad, todo es rosa en tu vida, ¡HASTA TU MALDITO CABELLO! — Bonnibel perdió la paciencia, Marceline dio en el punto exacto para ello, como ya era su costumbre.

— ¡¿PERFECTA?! ¿Crees que matarme estudiando sin divertirme, ni vivir una vida normal porque soy la única razón por la que mis padres siguen juntos es perfecto? Vivo lejos de mi hogar, mis padres tienen problemas de dinero, podemos perder la casa… estudio una carrera que no quiero porque es importante para mi familia, para sacarlos adelante… — Hizo una pausa para domar el nudo en su garganta, pero sin éxito se echó a llorar — Yo también tuve un pasado triste, no me etiquetes en algo tan estúpido… En cambio tú tienes la vida resuelta, te la pasas de libertina hiriendo a los demás y desaprovechas el ser una afortunada… —Su llanto era intenso, tanto que no la dejó seguir, Bonnibel desahogó con una mujer que apenas conocía coas que ni ella misma había sacado para si. Marceline sintió un vació en el corazón, su maldito don había aparecido, había hecho llorar a quién solamente quería ayudarla y ella en su escudo, había penetrado el de Bonnibel, ahora era Marceline quién abrazaba a una lastimada pelirrosa — Creo que mejor me voy, llamaré algún taxi —Dijo Bonnibel separándose de aquél abrazo.

— Ok, ok, espera —La pelinegra incorporándose, tomó el brazo de Bonnibel — La cagué, te hice sentir mal… Qué igual no me gusta que quieras meterte en mis asuntos pero… pero no debí hacerte esto, perdóname… Por milésima vez y quédate…

— ¿Y por qué quieres que me quede? Para que me sigas ofendiendo — Dijo secándose una lágrima y recuperando el autocontrol que había perdido

—No, quiero que te quedes porque — *Porque me gustas * — Porque es muy peligroso, aún si te lleva un guardia, a estas horas hay mucho irresponsable manejando…

—Como tú…

—Si, como yo… Y podrías tener un accidente… — Marceline bajo la mirada — Mira, me… caes bien, al menos podríamos intentar ser amigas… — Bonnibel se calmó aunque aún había algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Creo que… en realidad desfogue mi estrés contigo… —Dijo a penas —Aunque eso no quita que eres una majadera.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Sabes? Los problemas que tengan tus padres no deben ser tuyos… No deberías cargar con todo ese compromiso.

—No es que lo quiera, es que debo hacerlo… es muy complicado. Creo que será mejor dormir antes de que tengamos que disculparnos por algo de nuevo —Tras esto, levantó la vista y entonces aquellas chicas se quedaron mirando, la piel de Bonnibel se erizó un poco y Marceline de nuevo echaba mano de su autocontrol para no besar aquellos rosas y dulces labios — Buenas noches — se despidió Bonnibel de la pelinegra dando fin a aquellas miradas.

La noche pasó y Bonnibel despertó, se cambio, ordeno la habitación y bajó a ver si ya habían despertado Finn y Jake, el cuarto de Marceline estaba cerrado, supuso que seguía dormida. Al bajar noto que los chicos estaban en la misma posición y profundamente dormidos en los sillones, pensó en subir por sus cosas e irse cuando un ruido la distrajo.

— ¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!

— ¿Marceline? — Caminó hacía donde provenía el ruido, efectivamente era la pelinegra y lo que al parecer era la cocina — ¿Qué haces? O intentas hacer mejor dicho…

— El maldito desayuno… Esto se incendio — Dijo la anfitriona poniendo el trasto con algo negro en el fregadero.

—Creí que tenías ama de llaves…

—Sí pero… pero quería hacerlo a modo de disculpa… por lo de anoche — Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que algo en la estufa empezó a echar humo negro — ¡CARAJO!

— Mejor te ayudo, ¿Qué hacías?

—Tortilla de huevo y carne. Y sopa también… pero se quemó la carne, la sopa y también el huevo — Dijo mientras le mostraba el trasto con huevos a medio carbonizarse.

— ¿Hiciste todo éste desastre por un simple omelette? — Observó la divertida pelirrosa — Yo lo hago…

— ¡No! Se supone que yo debía hacerlo…

—Y ya estabas incendiando tu casa, sólo dame los ingredientes.

Mientras Bonnibel enseñaba a Marceline lo básico en la cocina, la pelinegra no ponía atención alguna, simplemente no podía dejar de observar a Bonnibel y es que al parecer no estaba tan errada en la discusión nocturna, en realidad parecía ser perfecta. Los chicos despertaron por fin.

— ¡En la cocina! —Grito Marceline haciendo que a los chicos les retumbara la cabeza.

— ¿Jugando a la cocinita? ¿Tú eres el papá Marceline? —Bromeó Jacke al entrar, haciendo que Marceline se pusiera roja sin saberlo. Cosa que Jacke notó. Tras desayunar, Marceline sacó su auto para dejar a sus amigos sanos y salvos. Después de dejar a Finn y Jake, tomo la ya reconocida ruta hacía el departamento de Bonnibel. De nuevo no hablaban mucho, al llegar había un chico en la entrada. Marceline sin motivo alguno se molestó, era el de recepción del asilo.

—Puedes estacionar el auto y pasar al departamento — Le ofreció Bonnibel mientras bajaba del auto.

—No, gracias. No me gusta hacer mal tercio. Adiós —Tras esas breves y molestas palabras, la chica arrancó el auto.

Bonnibel se desconcertó un poco con la actitud de Marceline, se escuchó molesta y sobre todo ¿A qué se refería con mal tercio?, Caminó entonces a la entrada y aquél chico alto la saludo, haciendo que se disipara la pregunta.

—Hola Bonnibel, qué sorpresa.

—Hola Marshall, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vi el anuncio en el periódico que había un departamento libre, dos amigos y yo decidimos vivir solos y vine a verlo, sólo que aún no llega el agente de ventas… Tú, ¿Vives aquí ?—Preguntó aquél chico con entusiasmo.

—Sí, con una amiga… —Afortunadamente para Bonnibel, llegó la cita de Marshall y ya no tuvo que invitarlo a pasar, subieron las escaleras y ella entro a su departamento, o bueno, de Lumpy mejor dicho… Y Marshall tuvo la seguridad de aprenderse el número.

Una vez terminada la entrevista, Marshall decidió visitar a la pelirrosa que tanto le gustaba, tocó en el departamento 512, dónde anteriormente había entrado Bonnibel. Al abrirse la puerta notó a una chica un tanto subida de peso que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

— ¿Y tú qué?

—Aam, hola… ¿Vive aquí Bonnibel? — Preguntó temiendo haberse equivocado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó Lumpy con un dejo de sorpresa.

— Marshall, soy amigo de ella.

— ¡Vaya! No anda perdiendo el tiempo… ¡BONNIBEL TE HABLAN EN LA PUERTA! ¡UN TAL MARSHALL!— Y tras gritar cerró la puerta.

Bonnibel escuchó el mensaje de su amiga desde la cocina, a la cual Lumpy entró.

—Que te hablan… Y no está nada mal si me permites decirlo…

—Aam si lo sé… pero, ¿Podrías salir y decirle que estoy dormida? Por favor.

— ¡Pero porque SI ES UN CUERO EL HOMBRE!

— ¡No grites!... Solo hazlo, por favor.

—Ok, vale. —Dijo Lumpy saliendo de la cocina y fue hacía a la puerta — Está dormida, se fue de parranda ayer y pues… está dormida.

— Me pareció que hablabas con alguien…

—Estoy en video llamada con el papa… Ya te dije que está dormida, ahora que si quieres volver y platicar conmigo ya sabes dónde vivo bebé — Y tras guiñarle el ojo cerró la puerta y regresó a la cocina — ¡Está muy guapo! ¿Por qué no te gusta?

—No lo sé, ya sabes que no me interesan las relaciones, ahorita sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar y ya…

—Ajaaa… lo dice la que se fue de farra anoche y no regresó… Y peor, NO ME INVITÓ.

—Es… diferente, no me fui de novia sólo con mis amigos y no te dije nada porque fue algo de improviso.

— Si como digas… La verdad es que te estás enamorando de Finn…

— ¡Ay por favor LUMPY!... Sabes perfectamente que no.

— ¡No finjas! Desde que fuimos con él a Ooo te llama y haces lo posible por ir con él.

—No se trata de él… él y yo sólo somos amigos…

— ¿Entonces de quién se trata, tremenda pilla?

— De… nadie, no sé… Sólo, la paso muy bien con Finn, Jake y… Marceline

— Creí que no soportabas a la vampiresa esa…

— Yo también, pero… la he llegado a conocer mejor y me cae bien.

— Pues no sé pero últimamente te noto algo extraña… Ya averiguaré que es —Sentenció Lumpy.

Mientras tanto Marceline regresaba a su casa molesta, la había pasado tan bien en la noche, pero aquél imbécil tenía que arruinarlo… aún por el espejo retrovisor pudo notar como hablaban… O más bien coqueteaban. "¿Pero por qué te importa?" Se preguntaba aquella chica, manejando a toda velocidad, como solía hacerlo. _"Debería darte igual"_ Se repetía mentalmente, cambió a cuarta velocidad moviendo la palanca, sintió el auto acelerar aún más y entonces el pánico remplazo el enfado, _"Porque te estás enamorando"_ se dijo… Al darse cuenta de aquél pensamiento, frenó en seco, haciendo las llantas rechinar en la avenida y que un auto sin el suficiente tiempo de frenar o esquivarla se estampara con ella por detrás… Cosa que ella ignoró, pues entonces se dio cuenta que era cierto y su cerebro no podía concentrarse en algo más que en el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de Bonnibel.

— ¡Hey chica! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes andar frenando así! — Gritaba un hombre al otro lado de la ventana — ¡Hey! ¡Estoy hablándote! — Marceline salió de su shock tras los golpeteos en la ventana de aquél hombre que en cuanto la rockera se volteo a mirarlo dejó de hacerlos, ahora ambos estaban impactados.

—Ash… —Fue lo único que pudo musitar Marceline antes de arrancar a toda velocidad su auto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Si, Bonnie es la chica del apartamento 5-12 (Soy Selenalieber :3 ) y pues actualizo pronto porque hoy si anduve inspirada esperemos siga fluyendo la imaginación, les mando muchos saludos, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con la opinión del nueco cap y gracias mil por seguir leyendo la historia. Me han preguntado mi twitter, está en mi perfil :) **_

…

…

—MARCELINE, me puedes decir… ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu auto?! — Dijo _Hunson Abadeer al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Marceline, sin embargo, aquella chica estaba totalmente dormida _— ¡POR DIOS MARCELINE! Apesta a marihuana el cuarto —Ante la calmada pero enérgica voz de su padre, Marceline despertó, aún ebria y algo drogada — Te quiero ver inmediatamente en el despacho — Sentenció el padre de la recién despertada.

Tras poder levantarse de la cama, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, seguramente iba a ser un gran y extenso regaño pero no podía esperar tanto su hambre, tras hacer una escala a la cocina, abrió las puertas y encontró a su padre leyendo unos papeles.

—Siéntate — Dijo tras cerrar la computadora portátil y entonces voltearse a mirar a su única hija —Voy a ahorrarme todo el tiempo que siempre gastó al intentar razonar con alguien que al parecer se empeña en ser una inmadura malcriada — Marceline seguía mirando a la nada — No puedo seguir soportando verte así, seguramente ibas ebria cuando chocaste… Aún sabiendo lo que puede pasar si eres así de negligente… Acabó de llamar a uno de los mejores anexos de la ciudad… Si quieres seguir viviendo en ésta casa será mejor que aceptes ir y dejes de una buena vez la maldita banda que sólo te ha traído a éste tonto estilo de vivir —Impuso aquél hombre mirándola fijamente a lo que Marceline seguía con la mirada y la mente perdida — Contéstame de una buena vez... ¿Captaste al menos lo que acabo de decir?

—Hoy vi a Ashton —Pudo apenas pronunciar la joven

—Así que ese imbécil fue el pretexto de hoy para hacer tus estupideces… Ya han pasado años desde que él te dejó. ¿De verdad vas a seguir refugiándote en tu debilidad? No seas mediocre Marceline, yo no te eduqué así — Dijo con la sangre fría característica del hombre de negocios.

—Tú nunca me educaste —Le reprocho, por fin mirando a su padre — ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a ese tarado porque me dejará? Dices quererme y me tratas como si fuera un maldito negocio, ¿Cuál fue el valor cotizado entre ustedes dos aquélla noche por mi persona?

**  
_—Ambos sabemos que eres un sin vergüenza, quiero que te alejes de ella _— _Decía Hunson sentado detrás de ese mismo escritorio._

— _¿Por qué lo haría? Su hija es y será muy rica además es muy sexy y me ama, no veo el porqué dejar todo eso sólo porque se le da la gana — Contestaba de manera sínica un joven de unos 23 años viéndose las uñas. _

—_Te recomiendo no ser insolente, aprovecha que me he puesto a negociar y no solamente tomar acciones —Abrió un cajón de aquél lujoso escritorio y le extendió un papel al chico — Es mi única oferta a cambio de que te desaparezcas de una buena vez, te advierto que aceptes o no mi generosa opción, desaparecerás de la vida de mi hija a toda forma._

—Eso ya no importa, pasó y punto. Tú presente y futuro es el que debe preocuparte y mantenerse en tu mente, no esos juegos que no te llevarán a nada.

—Contéstame… Por una vez en tu maldita vida se honesto y responde.

—Ese tarado se conformo con 250 mil libras, no sé porque tanto drama, finamente te hice el favor de deshacerte de un estúpido como ese, ahora basta de tontas fatalidades, será mejor que vayas preparándote que mañana mismo te quiero en el cetro de rehabilitación.

—Como siempre decidiendo por mí, pero sabemos perfectamente que eso no va a suceder, así que mañana mismo me largo de aquí.

—Si te vas, significa que renuncias a todos los beneficios de estar aquí, en pocas palabras no me haré cargo de ningún gasto tuyo…

—Me vienen valiendo cuatro hectáreas de rábano tu maldito dinero, al parecer es más fácil para ti deshacerte de mí que ser un padre, pues bien, como ya dije, me largo de aquí _—_Y tras levantarse molesta, cerró con un portazo aquél despacho.

Cuando llegó a su habitación empezó a darse cuenta que no era pan comido independizarse de esa forma, aunque tenía el departamento que Simon había dejado libre cuando entró al asilo, este estaba siendo alquilado, el contrato de renta terminaba en seis meses así que tenía que conseguir algún otro lugar, las presentaciones se las pagaban bien, pero posiblemente tendría que conseguir un empleo para completar los gastos, no tenía idea qué clase de empleo buscar, pero finalmente no tenía opción, no iba a darle gusto a su padre, tras ver lo que se avecinaba el estrés y el enojo se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. Decidió pensar todos los problemas después y empezó por empacar sus cosas, mientras sacaba las maletas su celular comenzó a vibrar en el buró, era un número no registrado en aquél aparato, aún así decidió contestar, al tiempo que activaba el altavoz para poder tener las manos libres — Diga _—_Dijo de manera poco cortés.

— Hola Marceline, habla Bonnibel.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? _—_Cuestionó a la pelirrosa, por si hubiera sido poco el problema que ahora tenía, recordó como andaba chanceando con aquél idiota, cosa que la hizo molestarse más.

— ¿Estás bien? Te escucho… rara.

—Sólo dime qué quieres…

—Creo que dejé mi celular en tu casa, ya lo he buscado y no aparece… ¿Crees que puedas fijarte por favor? En caso de que aparezca me avisas y voy por él.

—Si yo me fijo, adiós _—_Y sin dar oportunidad a que Bonnibel se despidiera, cortó la llamada.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Bonnibel muy desconcertada, ¿Qué demonios le habrá picado a Marceline?... Si era por Marshall el enojo estaba muy fuera de lugar, además era una tontería pensar que ella estuviera celosa o algo por el estilo, definitivamente era la mujer más extraña y misteriosa que había conocido… Bueno, no es como si conociera a mucha gente.

Finn y Jacke llegaron a lo que era la casa de la ahora independiente Marceline quien les había pedido ayuda y refugio unos días para así ganar tiempo y pensar claramente qué es lo que haría. Los chicos fieles a la amistad estuvieron ahí en unos momentos. Marceline acababa de empacar toda su ropa cuando los chicos entraron a su habitación.

—Marceline, ¿Qué le paso a tu auto? _—_Preguntó el rubio.

—Es una larga historia Finn, primero quiero arreglar esto y ya después les digo.

— ¿De verdad te irás? Digo, la última vez sólo fue berrinche — Comento Jacke, a lo que Marceline lo miro con cara de pocos amigos — Ok, yo sólo preguntaba para ahorrar el trabajo.

—Ésta vez es en serio —Dijo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en cajas y los chicos hicieron lo mismo — Quiero irme lo más pronto posible…

— ¿Pero qué paso? — Insistía Finn

—Ya te dije que después te cuento, por el momento ayúdenme a empacar quiero irme hoy mismo — Los chicos hicieron caso a su amiga, empezaron a empacar cosas de la pelinegra, quién se aseguró de empacar lo más personal antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

Afortunadamente Keila pudo conseguirle una camioneta, la cual ya estaba repleta y aún le faltaban varias cosas, al parecer, la mudanza constaría de varias vueltas, Finn se llevó la camioneta con la primera carga, mientras los otros tres chicos seguían empacando instrumentos, muebles, desarmando la cama y demás cosas típicas de una mudanza… Aunque en este caso sólo era el cuarto de Marceline y no toda la casa. Finalmente en la madrugada ya, fue que terminaron. La pelinegra sintió bastante nostalgia al ver el cuarto completamente vacío, no pudo evitar recordar como su madre y ella pasaban mucho tiempo jugando al té o ella escuchando los cuentos que la fallecida madre le leía. Jacke entro abrazándole por el hombro y se dispusieron a irse… Todo estaba listo, un nuevo giro en la vida de la rockera había empezado.

Marceline les contó a sus amigos el porqué de la mudanza, en realidad no pensaba estar más de una semana con ellos, las cajas y cosas de Marceline acaparaban casi todo el departamento.

—Oye Marcy… ¿Y no has pensado que, tal vez si deberías ir a Rehab? —Preguntó Finn sin mirar a la chica — Digo, sólo es una opinión…

—Ya lo he pensado, pero sinceramente no quiero… Es raro, sé que me hago daño pero no quiero ayuda… — Explicó un tanto confundida — Así que no, no, no —Agrego con comicidad para romper la tensión de la respuesta.

—Supongo que ocuparás el departamento del viejo Simón, eso es genial de ahí queda cerca todo en la ciudad —Agregó Jacke

—Sí, pero eso será hasta unos meses, recuerda que se alquila y el contrato aún no vence —Mañana buscaré algún departamento o cuarto al menos.

— Pues… podrías hablar con Lumpy, dónde vive hay tres recámaras.

— ¿Y quién chingados es Lumpy? — Preguntó la rockera.

—La amiga de tu super amigui Bonnibel — Respondió Jacke en un tono burlón.

—O sea, no podemos estar más de tres horas sin que Bonnibel se enoje por algo o ella me saque de quicio… ¿Cómo demonios podría si quiera vivir con ella?

—Pues se veían muy hogareñas cocinando — Contestó Jacke con risas y Marceline, sin comprender por qué, se ruborizo un poco.

—Bueno, igual sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras acá, el sofá se hace cama así que no dormirás incómoda.

—Gracias chicos, de verdad gracias —Dijo controlando el nudo en la garganta. Y los chicos se miraron algo extrañados, ese comportamiento era algo raro en ella.

— ¿Estás en tus días? —Preguntó Jacke mirándola extrañado.

—No tarado, hoy vi a Ash… — Los chicos pusieron cara sería pues saben perfectamente o que significa el tema "Ash".

— ¿Dónde? — Preguntó Finn.

—Cuando venía de dejar a Bonnibel, él fue quién me chocó el auto… Por mi culpa en realidad…

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? — Preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

—E l amor por él ya se fue desde hace mucho, pero sigo sintiendo rencor por él y conmigo misma… Pero bueno, será mejor dormir lo que queda de la noche, mañana debo ver muchas cosas — Dijo mientras desdoblaba el sofá-cama y los chicos también se preparaban para el siguiente día.

Tras haber buscado por tres día sin éxito algún departamento, Marceline regresó a casa de los chicos exhausta, hacía mucho que no había utilizado el transporte público, pues el Maverick aún tenía el golpe en la parte de atrás, lo que hacía que caminará más, afortunadamente éste fin de semana tenía dos presentaciones con la banda, eso significaba dinero que ahora en realidad necesitaba, iba por las escaleras cuando una dulce voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

—Hola Gloria — Saludó la pelirrosa — ¿Visitando a los chicos?

—Marceline, por favor —Dijo seria — Y si una visita, de una semana por lo menos — Dijo mientras abría el departamento con la llave que Jacke le había dado hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Dijo mirando las cajas que había en todo el apartamento.

— ¿No te ha contado Finn? En pocas palabras me acabo de independizar, más a la fuerza en realidad.

—Y ahora vivirás con los chicos…

—No, sólo es en lo que encuentro un buen piso, no tenía idea de lo difícil que es, ya llevo tres días y el mejor es uno dónde el excusado está en la cocina y al parecer fue la escena de algún delito.

— ¿Pues en dónde buscas? En el piso dónde vivo sobra una habitación, podrías vivir conmigo…

Marceline no podía creer el ofrecimiento de Bonnibel, además no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la frase "vivir conmigo".

— ¿Te imaginas el desastre?

— ¿Tan mala te parece la idea? Obviamente tendría que hablar con Lumpy, pero no creo que tenga problema.

— Lo pensaré.

¿Lo va a pensar? Bonnibel no podía creer que dudará de su propuesta, no es como que en el departamento de Lumpy hubiera habido algún homicidio. ¿Tan mal le caía a la pelinegra? En todo caso debería ser al revés. Marceline pudo notar la molestia de Bonnibel, pero definitivamente era algo suicida ir a vivir con ella, si apenas viéndola en pocas veces ya la tenía al borde de un enamoramiento, vivir con ella significaría el holocausto.

—No lo tomes personal, es sólo que no conozco a tu amiga bien, ni a ti de hecho, así que sería algo incómodo para ustedes compartir piso conmigo.

—Bueno, si no te parece tan desagradable me avisas, el departamento es de los padres de mi amiga, así que ni siquiera pagarías renta— Bonnibel pudo ver el interés de Marceline al escuchar aquello — Además, pretendes vivir sola cuando no puedes hacer un simple omelette sin incendiar algo.

—Larga vida a la pizza — Dijo a tono de broma, pero ya adquiriendo un tono más serio completo —Pues, si tu amiga no tiene algún problema creo que si lo consideraría —Cualquier persona en su sano juicio no habría objetado, pero Marceline no lo era, es cierto que el no pagar renta era ya su salvación, pero por otro lado, Bonnibel era el segundo pro y contra de la situación, la conversación quedó interrumpida por la llegada de Finn, con algunas bolsas.

—Bonnibel… no me dijiste que vendrías.

—Ya habíamos quedado, ibas a comprar el material de la práctica y yo te traía el previo.

—Por cierto Bonnie, tu celular — Dijo Marceline extendiéndole el teléfono — Bueno, debo irme al ensayo, los dejo — Y tras esto Marceline salió del departamento.

Tras la visita y la noticia de Marceline, Bonnibel llegó a su departamento e inmediatamente platicó con Lumpy la situación de la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Vivir aquí?! — Preguntó Lumpy en un agudo impresionante — ¿De cuándo a acá son tan amigas?

—Oh vamos Lumpy, es sólo hasta que pueda ocupar el departamento de su abuelo, sólo unos meses, además si ella vive aquí, podrías ver más a Mike…

—Mike, ese ingrato… ¿Crees que ni siquiera me ha hablado en éste día? Además, no sé, qué alguien tan vulgar viva aquí… ¿Qué dirá el chico del 522? No vaya a creer que aquí vive pura vaga, con lo que me gusta…

—Mira, si te haces amiga de Marceline, significa que tendrás entrada asegurada a los eventos más importantes y geniales de todo Londres, incluido el Ooo…

—OK OK OK… Pero sólo unos meses, Y SOLO porque tú me lo pides… Ahh y que me consiga estar en lista en Ooo cada fin… ¡Sólo por eso!... Y que no se le acerque al del 522…

—Jajajaja dudo que lo haga, Marceline es lesbiana… pero gracias Lumpy, eres la mejor.

— ¿Lesbiana? ¡¿Y SI SE ENAMORA DE MI?!...

—Eso significaría que eres guapa para cualquier género…

—Bueno eso es cierto… ok, está bien que se mude, pero si se atreve a besarme demandaré una orden de restricción, ¿Vale?

—Gracias Lumpy, eres la mejor.

—Lo sé Bonnie, lo sé… Ojala no me arrepienta.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Habemus actualización, tal ven en poco tiempo tarde más en actualizar pues ya se acabaron mis vacaciones (Lo único que no me hace desear un coma es la historia lol), pero procurare que no sea tanta la espera entre capítulos. En fin, espero les guste el capitulo, gracias totales por seguir leyendo la historia y ya saben, dejen su opinión del cap en los reviews. **_

… 

Los tres chicos se encontraban en el apartamento bebiendo algunas cervezas con el único propósito de existir.

—Creo que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Bonnibel… — Dijo una floja Marceline mirando al techo y acostada en la alfombra — Los pisos ideales se salen de mi presupuesto, los que sí puedo pagar les falta techo o el departamento de al lado es un laboratorio de metanfetaminas… Y mira que lo último igual y lo tolero…

— ¿Pero qué hay de malo en vivir con Bonnibel? —Preguntó Jake quien estaba recostado en el sillón con los pies en la mesa de centro —Ellas son las que saldrán perdiendo… —Y traes reírse bebió de su cerveza.

—Jaja… — Rió de manera sarcástica — Mira no es que sea malo pero sería muy complicado.

—Yo digo que te animes, total si no funciona te regresas acá — Dijo Finn quien estaba acostado en el segundo sillón boca abajo.

—Además, no pagarás renta — Le dijo Jake a la pelinegra guiñando un ojo. Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio por beber de su cerveza y entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Tú estás más cerca Jake —Dijo Marceline, a lo que el rubio le hizo segunda y por democracia Jake se levantó para atender la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola Jacke, habla Bonnibel… — Ambos chicos acostados levantaron la cabeza al oír el nombre.

—Hey, qué tal… ¿Te paso a Finn?

—Eeem no Jake, necesito hablar con Marceline…

—Aaah… espera… —Se puso la bocina en el pecho y ante la suposición de Finn de ser el solicitado aclaró —No hermano, para Marcy — Informó mientras de manera muy flexible, ganó el lugar a Finn y a su vez el rubio, tomó el lugar de Marceline en la alfombra.

—Hola —Saludo tras tomar la bocina.

—Hola… Te hablo porque no me has hablado en días para saber si te mudarás… y bueno, al parecer no has conseguido piso…

—Es que de hecho andaba considerando uno…

— ¿El del baño compartido?

—No, el del vecino esquizofrénico —Bromeó, y pudo escuchar la risa de la pelirrosa — En fin, creo que si ocuparé esa habitación.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Bonnibel.

—Pues, si. Todo me indica que seré tu roomie… Si es que aguantamos más del primer día…

—Ok, consigue mudanza y me hablas cuando la empieces, bye. —Dijo y colgó a la pelinegra, Marceline hizo lo mismo y con aire natural tomó de su cerveza.

— ¿Y luego? —Preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

—Pues, ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme de nuevo con mis cosas? —Y tras la pregunta la situación era obvia.

—Claro amiga — dijo Finn

—Esto se pondrá bueno, jeje — Terminó por decir Jake.

Entre ensayos de la banda, presentaciones, buscar departamento y ahora que lo tenía la mudanza, Marceline apenas había tenido tiempo de visitar a Simon, tras perderse en el transporte, llegó a la recepción, afortunadamente no estaba el "tarado ese", tras registrar su visita fue al segundo salón por el anciano para después salir al jardín, al entrar pudo ver al hombre jugando ajedrez.

—Hola Simon —Dijo la pelinegra al saludar y darle un beso en la frente.

—Hola Gunny — Dijo el hombre feliz.

—Vaya, te están dando una paliza.

—Cierto, no importa ya habrá revancha — Dijo levantándose con esfuerzo, a lo que Marceline de inmediato le ayudó.

Salieron al jardín, que para entonces ya estaba desocupado. Tras sentarse en la banca de siempre el hombre fue quién habló primero.

—Te ves mal princesa, ¿Problemas en casa?

—No, sólo no dormí bien, ¿Qué tal has estado?

—Mal, sólo como pasto, ¿Trajiste mi tarta?

—No Simon, el médico me dijo que no te hacen bien las tartas, pero mira, te traje unas galletas.

—Bueno, es algo… —Tomó el paquete curioso y entonces hizo una pequeña mueca — ¿Dietéticas? ¿A caso tú también eres cómplice de los mata sanos? Y no me gusta esa mañita de llamarme Simon que has agarrado últimamente.

—Perdón, pero debes cuidarte… Después del susto que me diste quiero que te cuides.

—Ay princesa, lo que me haces hacer… —Tras una pequeña pausa, levantó la vista y pudo ver que alguien pasó por el pasillo… pero se había frenado un momento para mirarlos— ¿Esa es nueva? —Preguntó a Marceline, quién pudo ver a Bonnibel desde el pasillo y sólo movió la mano a forma de saludo, gesto regresado por la pelirrosa.

—Algo, es voluntaria —Explicó a su abuelo.

— ¿La conoces? ¡HEY ACERCATE! — Marceline se esperaba todo, inclusive algún piropo a Bonnibel por parte del pícaro Simon, pero que la llamara sí que la sorprendió y aún peor, le dio pánico otra maldita vez.

— ¡Simon! Debe estar ocupada, déjala trabajar —Pero ni a Simon ni a Bonnibel les importó la excusa de Marceline.

—Hola, hola Marceline… ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—No, de hecho ya te puedes… —Frase que no pudo completar tras la interrupción de su abuelo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? Veo que conoces a mi Gunny — Marceline estaba sonrojada, en pánico y sin palabras.

—Bonnibel, mucho gusto y sí, soy… amiga de Marceline —En ese momento, Marceline no sabía que le preocupaba más, que hubiera dicho "amiga" o que se siguiera metiendo en cosas que no debía saber nadie.

— ¿Marceline? Pero si mi nieta es apenas una niña, ¿Eres su maestra o algo así? — Dijo un tanto divertido el octogenario hombre, a lo que Bonnibel le extraño un poco por la repuesta y al ver a la pelinegra, notó que ésta miraba fijamente el pasto.

— ¿Disculpe? —Preguntó Bonnibel para recibir alguna pista de aquella respuesta, pero quién habló fue la rockera.

—Sí, es maestra de Marcy, por eso la conozco. Bueno Bonnie no te quitamos más el tiempo.

—No seas grosera Gloria… Qué por cierto, hace mucho que no me traes a mi pequeña hada… — Se quejó el hombre, a lo que Bonnibel estaba más que confundida, pero era clara señal que para la rockera ella no debía estar ahí.

—Bueno señor Simon, mucho gusto y pues me gustaría platicar pero debo irme, cuídese mucho por favor, nos vemos — Y tras despedirse, caminó hacía el pasillo.

—Simpática muchacha, algo rara y extravagante con sus pelos rosas, pero simpática.

—Da igual —Repuso Marceline y entonces cambió el tema. Tras llegar al límite del horario de visita, se despidió de su abuelo y se encaminó hacia la salida, hasta que una chica tocó una de las siempre frías manos de Marceline.

—Hey —Habló Bonnibel pero Marceline deshizo inmediatamente el contacto, prendió un cigarrillo una vez fuera del lugar y actuó algo distante con la pelirrosa.

—Ah, hola

— ¿La han pasado bien? —Preguntó Bonnibel mientras caminaba a la par de la rockera.

— Algo —Musitó Marceline que por caminar para intentar evadir sin éxito a Bonnibel, ya no sabía dónde demonios estaba la parada del autobús de regreso.

—Oye… ¿Y tu auto? —Pregunto la chica quién no había reparado en que la pelinegra caminaba por la calle y no al estacionamiento como era normal.

—Algo indispuesto… — Y sin más remedio, perdiendo algo de orgullo tuvo que pedir ayuda a su prácticamente roomie — ¿Sabes en dónde pasa la maldita ruta 28?

—Era hace dos cuadras, pero es mejor que tomes la 32, te deja a dos cuadras del apartamento de los chicos.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas? —Preguntó y exhalo el humo del cigarro — ¿Qué ruta tomas tú?

—La misma — Dijo con una sonrisa — Por cierto ya está ordenado el cuarto que ocuparás, y metimos las cosas que ya habías llevado ahí.

—Gracias, están selladas las cajas por cierto, señorita curiosa, me daré cuenta si hurgas.

—A ver, tampoco es como que esté al pendiente todo el tiempo de enterarme de tu vida ¿Vale?... —Dijo sentándose en la banca de la parada.

—Pues eso parece, por ejemplo hace unas horas… "Mucho gusto soy Bonnibel y vengo a llenar el ambiente con mi dulce luz y pastelitos de bondad"…

— ¡Yo sólo fui educada! No hice nada inoportuno "Gunny".

—No quiero sonar más grosera, pero no vuelvas a decirme Gunny, sólo él puede hacerlo, ¿Ok?

—No puedo creer que a partir de mañana tendré que aguantar tu patanería todos los días… ¿En qué momento creí que era buena idea?

— ¿Si tanto te molesta por qué lo propusiste?

—Porque somos amigas ¿No? —Y Marceline desvió la mirada — Ni siquiera podemos esperar un camión juntas sin discutir.

Afortunadamente y pareciendo adivinar el ambiente entre las chicas, el camión llego, ambas chicas subieron, tomaron un asiento doble y el camión arrancó de nuevo, aunque se sentaron una junto a la otra, Marceline sólo veía por la ventana.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre Gloria? —Preguntó de la nada. A lo que Marceline giro los ojos — Ok, ya sé "No es mi maldito problema" —Resopló y ahora ella era quién tenía la vista en otro lado.

—No es que no me guste, es sólo que… era el nombre de mi mamá… —Y tras eso, volteo de nuevo a la ventana — Me queda demasiado grande el nombre.

—A ti no te queda grande nada… Bueno, yo bajo en la siguiente parada — Tras decir eso, Marceline se volteo con algo de pánico —Tranquila, después de pasar los cines, te bajas a la tercer parada…

—Ya sé, ya me había ubicado, pero gracias igual —Dijo disimulando el alivio, pues era capaz de terminar en París.

—Ajaa… Bueno, nos vemos entonces —Se despidió y bajo abrirse la puerta.

Bonnibel bajo del autobús y al llegar al departamento de Lumpy se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

— ¡¿Mamá?!... Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Vino Gumball contigo? —Preguntó emocionada.

—No, de hecho me voy mañana… Son nueve y media, te estuve llamando y no contestas, ¿Se puede saber dónde andaba la señorita?

—En el… Museo —Pensaba decirle que en el asilo, pero probablemente la regañaría por distraerse y no concentrarse al cien por ciento en la escuela — Necesitaba hacer un trabajo, el celular lo apagué lo siento, no me dijiste que venías hubiera preparado la habitación.

—Ya lo hice, hay muchas cajas ¿Son de Lumpy?

—No, en realidad, son de una amiga, vivirá con nosotras un tiempo, mañana se muda —Dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Contestó Helena separándose un poco de su hija para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Aún así creo que los padres de Lumpy deberían dar su opinión sobre esto, hablaré con ellos.

—Mamá, no te entrometas, Lumpy y yo estamos de acuerdo, con eso basta.

—No me contestes así, además ustedes son jóvenes y eso de estar metiendo gente desconocida en el apartamento no me agrada.

—No es ninguna desconocida…

—Bueno, ya qué mañana se muda echaré el visto bueno, si llego a ver que no es conveniente hablaré con los padres de Lumpy.

—No me extraña…

— ¡Bájale a tu tono Bonnibel! —Dijo a modo de regaño —Además vine exclusivamente a hablar contigo, ayer llegaron tus calificaciones del cuatrimestre, bajaste un punto en dos materias… ¡Estás al margen de la beca!

— Mamá, no seas exagerada por favor… —Dijo tocando su cien con los dedos, clamando paciencia.

—No estoy siendo exagerada, si te reducen la beca no podríamos solventar el costo extra.

—Pues ya les dije que puedo trabajar…

— ¿Para que bajes el promedio aún más? Últimamente has estado muy rebelde y ahora bajas las notas… ¿No te das cuenta el esfuerzo que hacemos tu padre y yo? —Bonnibel iba a objetar algo pero su madre lo evitó — Y no me vengas con que te presionamos, no te estamos presionando ni controlando, simplemente nos preocupamos por ti… Dime la verdad, ¿Te estás drogando? Que el domingo pasado en el templo dieron una plática acerca de eso y tu comportamiento en los últimos meses…

— ¿Es en serio mamá? ¡NO ME DROGO! Ni siquiera bebo, ¿A caso no me conoces? —Dijo perdiendo ya cualquier dejo de paciencia o serenidad.

—Pues ya no, no sé en dónde quedo la Bonnibel que yo eduqué…

—OK… ok, lo dejamos aquí mejor, cada quién a dormir, no tiene caso esta discusión.

—Si lo tiene, pero tienes razón, mañana continuamos, que te calmes. Buenas noches. —Y tras finiquitar "la plática" Helena dejó a Bonnibel completamente furibunda y sola en la sala.

Lumpy, Helena y Bonnibel acababan de desayunar, una vez levantadas, estaban a solas la pelirrosa y su madre, afortunadamente antes de continuar la charla pendiente, fue salvada por Marceline que llegó junto con Finn y las últimas cajas por llevar.

—Marceline, querida pero qué fachas, si vas a vivir aquí haz el favor de no andar así —Advirtió Lumpy mientras Bonnibel salía de la habitación.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Marceline con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, cuando regresé te daré las reglas detalladas, nos vemos después.

—Hola Marceline, ¿Te ayudo?

—No, está bien, no pesan, las llevaré al cuarto.

— ¿No nos vas a presentar Bonnibel? —Preguntó su madre saliendo del pasillo.

—Claro, ella es Marceline y él es Finn, chicos, ella es mi madre, Helena Bubblegum.

Ambos chicos la saludaron cordialmente y llevaron las cajas a la habitación correspondiente. Mientras Finn y Marceline se mantenían ocupados intentando desempacar algunas cajas.

— ¿Entre las reglas de Lucy está el no poder fumar? —Preguntó Marceline enseñando la cajetilla de cigarros.

— ¡Lumpy!... Pero abre la ventana y ahorita te doy un cenicero…

—No te preocupes, tengo el mío, con permiso.

Helena llevó a su hija hasta la cocina para poder hablar con ella.

— ¿De verdad piensan meter a esa… muchacha aquí?... Ahora entiendo, con ese tipo de amistades nuevas…

—A ver mamá ya está decidido, además serán sólo unos meses… Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderás el tren.

—En definitiva no estoy de acuerdo con esto, hablaré con los padres de Lumpy, entiende que es por tu propio bien, además si en éste cuatrimestre no te repones, te lo juro que me vengo a vivir acá Bonnibel, no abuses de mi confianza —Y tras sentenciar a la pelirrosa, ambas salieron del departamento.


End file.
